The Scar
by DeathBlade1313
Summary: The tenth Mortal Kombat tournament has begun, and when a lone Earthrealm warrior appears to fight for his home, choices will be made, blood will be spilt, and the real battle of fate begins.
1. The Black Scar

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. Inspired by the spectacular amazingful game of Mortal Kombat, I wasn't really a true fan until my friend forced me to play Mortal Kombat Armageddon. And I like fell in love with the game, so I looked into the series, found as many of the original games as I could and have been a true fan ever since.**

**The most recent one Mortal Kombat 9, (or Mortal Kombat 2011) really was the main trigger point for this story. And I just immediately mentally inserted myself into the story and gave myself an arsenal, and a fighters name along with my real one, (yes you'll see my real name in this, if you wanna hunt me down then bring it on) and obviously since I'm a teenage guy, the girls Kitana, Jade, and Mileena, REALLY caught my eye…for like a full 48 minutes.**

**Lol, give me a break, so I got a crush on a Edenian princess, a loyal bodyguard, and a Edenian/Tarkatan clone.**

**I was thinking about putting Sonya Blade into this mix too, but I don't really like her as much as the others. I mean don't get me wrong, she's hot just I don't think she'll fit to well in this mix. If I feel devious enough I might put her in but no promises. Maybe I'll put up a poll for her or something on my profile and see how you guys feel about this.**

**Same goes for Skarlet, only I really wanna include her in this somehow. I just need to think of a way to fit her into the plot, which I will…eventually.**

**Anywhore, this story is ****rated T for right now but the rating will change later on to M obviously because there will be violence, language, and sex in this. So my self-inserted OC will be getting some action. :DDD! Lol, but this won't be PWP (porn without plot) it will actually follow the story of Mortal Kombat, only with my OC thrown in, and putting a little romance between a few of the lovely ladies there. But when I say the story, I don't mean THE story. It will follow the story line of the arcade mode really more than the campaign.**

**Also I'm gonna try and keep this realistic, so if an X-ray move is performed by certain characters it will be a kill. Sorry if you were hoping for a lot of bone cracking goodness. There will still be X-ray moves in this story, just not in every single fight.**

**Any and all flames on this story are going to be hysterically laughed at and mocked. So really don't even bother. And all religious and parental sticks in the mud, go bore somebody else like seriously. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters in the game. Nor do I own Army of Two, Kick-Ass, or Albert Wesker.**

**Our main character's name is Kyle by the way, but he goes by the name Black Scar when he's in Mortal Kombat (sounds racist I know). Just throwing that out there to avoid confusion. He's not a Gary Stu by the way, but if he ever starts to seem like it just let me know and I'll punish myself.**

**I apologize if any of the characters start to seem a little OOC (out of character) I'll try to keep them as close to their personalities as possible.**

**This story is also one of those that will switch from P.O.V. to P.O.V. so…yeah fun fact.**

**EDIT MARCH 15 2015: I have to warn everyone now, the first few chapters of this were written when I was fifteen and very childish, please bare with the beginning here because I can promise you all that it does in fact get better as the story goes on. Characters are OOC at first and my OC feels very gary stu like but I've corrected myself and I'm hoping you all can be merciful and just power through the beginning chapters and please don't judge me on the early parts.**

**FIGHT!**

Kyle's P.O.V.

The white glow of the moon combined with the bright orange lights of the many torches illuminated the surrounding area, dimly but at least I could see through the eye slits of my hockey mask. But my mask wasn't an ordinary one, you see…I'm somewhat of a tinkering type of person. I love working with metal and small devices. I'm no engineer but I am good with my hands.

Perhaps it would be best to just tell you who I am and why I'm wearing a hockey mask and a large selection of other gear.

My real name is Kyle Phillips. I'm 16 years old, my height is 6'1, I weigh 187 pounds, I've got dark brown hair that reaches down my neck but doesn't touch my shoulders and my bangs hang in front of my eyes a little. Dark brown eyes, and I have a pretty good muscle build but sadly I'm not as bulky as some of the other dudes here. The guy in the yellow palette outfit with the mask on had a similar build to mine but his muscles were still a little bigger than mine. These guys were making me look downright skinny. Even though back home I was a person you really didn't wanna fuck with, but now I really didn't wanna fuck with anyone here, although I knew I would have to soon. That's what this tournament was all about.

It was about Mortal Kombat.

Anyway, I should probably finish telling you who I am. Everything you just heard about me is only half of me. The other half is the warrior I created one year ago, his name is Black Scar.

When I was fourteen I witnessed an assault, a teenage guy had the shit kicked out of him by two older men in leather jackets and both had some type of mask on. I hated myself for watching that happen and not doing anything about it. It literally ate away at me for months until the same thing happened to me, I was also mugged and after that happened I finally decided that I wasn't gonna let this continue to happen. I had been taking up karate lessons my entire life but that pushed me to move to a more advanced class and practiced the art of Jujitsu for a little over six and a half months. I reached my 3rd degree black belt status when I turned fifteen and decided that I was ready for what I was about to do.

My father was a gun collector and somewhat of a world war III nut. So I stole a few things from his house, and I adjusted them to create a warrior.

My uniform consists of a black T-shirt, thick black jeans held tight to my legs with a black leather belt and tucked into heavy black combat boots. Covering my black T-shirt is a Kevlar vest strong enough to stop a twelve gauge shot gun shell being a high class ballistic protection, but using my brother in law's welding skills I've fashioned a little extra protection into it. I designed basically a rib cage made of brown tinted steel that hooks into the vest from the back and comes around to the front giving the vest the appearance of being ribbed. Four ribs cover the lower parts of the vest on each side and are held together from the spine like design on the back. The ribs are one and a half inches thick of solid steel and can stop a pistol caliber bullet dead in it's tracks. Sure it makes the vest a little heavier but protection is important.

As I told you before, a hockey mask is covering my face only I fiddled with that a bit too. To cover all of the exposed holes in the mask I used a powerful adhesive to insert steel plates into the mask which took hours getting them into the correct position inside the mask. I then did the same thing to the exterior, covering the front as well. So the steel covers everything except for the eyes, much like the masks in the video game Army of Two. Those two spots are the only area where a weak spot on me is exposed. And although the mask covers my face only the clip goes around to the back of my head, so all my hair is exposed along with my vulnerable squishy flesh. Also I painted the grey steel that covered the mask entirely white but over the left eye slit I have painted on it a long black line that looks like it was gouged open with some type of serrated blade.

The scar.

That's where my name came from, the Black Scar.

There are black wrist guards on each of my arms for obviously wrist, and forearm protection, and black finger-less leather gloves cover my hands. My favorite color is black so I made sure to incorporate it whenever I possibly could.

That's my outfit, my weapons though are a different story. Holstered on my back is a sawn off 1887 Winchester lever action shotgun. They're really rare nowadays but my dad had managed to get his hands on one and I took it with me due to my love for lever action rifles. It's a ten gauge that holds five rounds in a tubular magazine, my personal favorite weapon. Two Smith & Wesson performance center Model 629 revolver magnums are holstered at my hips. And next to the shotgun on my back I have a Grey eagle heavy duty machete. The blade itself is only sixteen inches, but including the handle it is a large 23 inches, perfect for cutting off limbs. And lastly if all else fails I have a nice scorpion brass knuckle bowie knife sheathed on my left ankle. The blade itself is only seven inches while the entire thing is thirteen.

But what confuses me the most is that some of these other people lined up next to me, supposedly ready to fight in this tournament, have brought almost no weapons at all. While a few others are armed to the teeth with weapons.

Oh! That's right, I should tell you where I am and why I'm here too. About two weeks ago, it was the 1 year anniversary of me becoming Black Scar and quite literally fighting crime in the streets. I actually felt a bit like the people from the movie Kick-Ass, performing vigilantly justice. Only I wasn't as merciful or as clumsy as Kick-Ass, I knew what I was doing. And if I thought a person was evil enough, I didn't hesitate to put a round in their head. I thought I was unstoppable, and apparently somebody else thought that too. When I got home one day, waiting for me in the mail was a scroll saying it was an invitation to a tournament called Mortal Kombat. Where warriors from all around would clash in a tournament to find the ultimate fighter, basically the last part of the invitation said there would be a pretty nice prize for the winner, cash wise. And in the current shit state of my nations economy I needed the money.

So hardly without any thinking, I packed up everything I needed and left to where the tournament was said to take off. That's where I ran into all these people, nobody really talked to each other so I just kept to myself, but I was pretty happy to see that I wasn't the only one in a mask.

An old fashioned boat picked us up from where we were waiting and took us here, to an island that I'd never heard of and we were told by a couple of guards to line up in no particular order and wait for instructions.

The two satchels and my backpack I brought with me were left in some type of dining room where we were told dinner would be served after the tournaments introduction, which was definitely taking it's damn time to start up. We must've been standing here for at least a solid fifteen minutes now and nothing's happened.

I just have to be patient now and wait to begin my quest to become the Mortal Kombat champion.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Drums began to sound off into the night, keeping a steady rhythm as a small crowd of people dressed in golden and white robes emerged from the left and right coming to a stop on the opposite side of the large stage in front of the fighters. Kyle wondered for a moment where they had come from but quickly forgot about it as several figures emerged from the large house that stood behind a small throne that overlooked the entire area.

One was an old man with long grey hair that reached the middle of his back, and a matching grey beard that stretched down his neck to his chest. He was dressed in a black and red robe, with a large green orb acting as a buckle in the center of it to hold it closed. Black pants and black boots to match. His age is over 500 long years and he stands at 5'11' weighing about 210 pounds. He may look harmless but in reality he is a very powerful sorcerer, holding magnificent ancient power. He is the sorcerer Shang tsung, and he is the leader of this tournament.

Another figure appeared to the left of the old man, Kyle could tell that this one was a male too but he didn't look like an ordinary man to him. His skin was a dark yellow color and he was dressed in white and black combat robe held together with red threads. His age is unknown, but he stands at an alarming 6'5' and weighs a heavy 280 pounds but only appeared as if he weighed 200. The real secret to his heavy weight was concealed in his arms, he has black talons protruding from his forearms and concealed beneath his flesh are two long piercing blades which he conceals for battles. He is Baraka, a Tarkatan soldier who will be partaking in the tournament.

Two more figures appeared to the right of the old man and they almost immediately caused Kyle's jaw to drop. The first to emerge was a women standing at 5'9', weighing 128 pounds, she has a round face, brown eyes, thick pink lips and long eyelashes. Her hair is long and black that reaches down past her back, creamy smooth very lightly tanned skin, and she appears as if she is in her early twenties but in reality she is 10,000 years old. The reason she is still alive at this age is because she is not human, she is a creature called an Edenian. And if that isn't interesting enough, she is the princess of Outworld and heir to the throne as well. But only several people in the area knew of this, all of the fighters had no knowledge at all of her high status and that they should be bowing before her. But she didn't care that much, she was princess Kitana and she knew that soon…

"_They will learn respect…"_

She was dressed in cerulean colored bustier which has silver trimmings and a tear-shaped bust, which holds her cleavage together with black crossed strings. She also wears a thong of similar design which has a long, flowing loincloth at the front with upbraided designs in the center panel that are similar to the subtle designs on her blue mask and bustier. Kitana also has a tiara, silver earrings, thigh high cerulean boots and matching arm gauntlets. And holstered on her back were two steel fans, the blades connected by the blue thread between them were fashioned from solid steel and when closed could be used as daggers, but when open were preferably used for slashing.

She has a fierce attitude and a master of the fighting style eagle claw. She is prone to have a stern personality when it comes close to all matters. But she is able to loosen up occasionally and have fun. But most of the time she has to show no emotion really other then determination, mainly to show her father she was a great warrior.

All in all, she was a very attractive, and amazing women.

The knowledge of this hardly affected her anyways. In truth, she didn't really care about how appealing she was to others. In fact, she was quite inexperienced when it came to attracting anybody. The only men she knew in her life were Shang tsung, the sorcerer Quan chi, and her father Shao Khan. She at times considered using this tournament to explore a bit into the opposite sex, but whenever she got the chance none of the men interested her. They were always giving her looks that made her feel bile rise up into her throat. Plus she knew that her father would be furious with her if he knew she was on a manhunt. So she did her best to keep her inner desires to herself. She would find a suitor, one day.

The figure to emerge after Kitana also caught the eyes of Kyle, she stood at 5'9', weighing 130 pounds, with her age close to matching her princess at just below 10,000. She dressed in a skin tight green and black outfit that was quite similar to Kitana's. Only hers does not have the same tear shaped bust as Kitana's. It instead hangs open with the straps going over her shoulders with the black crossed strings holding her breasts. The front of her outfit was open all the way down to below her navel in a thin V shape revealing the silky smooth dark tanned skin of her abdomen and a good portion of her breasts. A green cloth hung down between her legs held on to the outfit by a golden ring. Several golden chains also hung loosely off of her outfit, mainly around the curve of her ass, but also cling to the sides of her outfit by her ribcage. Her hair is tide into a low hanging pony tail that reaches down to just below her back, green gauntlets cover her forearms, that have a golden wrist bracelet around them and turn into fingerless black gloves, golden rings also cover her upper arms. Black high heeled boots with a golden line reaching up to the green gems that covered her knees. And beneath that she had a black thong covering her girly parts.

She is a confident, self-assured and sassy girl who is sarcastic, patronizing and cocky towards her opponents, and incredibly ruthless towards those she considers a personal enemy. She is immensely loyal to Kitana and a childhood friend of the princess who would do anything to protect her and would be willing to throw her head on the chopping block if it meant it would save Kitana. Also since she has been named Kitana's personal bodyguard, the two are closer than sisters. She is experienced in the fighting style Fan zi, and her two personal favorite weapons are a Bo staff that she uses ancient power to increase in size and or shrink, along with a razor edged boomerang that also with the help of magic will always return to her.

Her name is Jade and just by glancing at the fighters lined up she knows…

"_This will be easy…"_

Kyle's P.O.V.

Struggling to keep my jaw from hanging off my face, I managed to close my mouth before anyone noticed that I was staring.

The old man next to them suddenly then raised his hands as a signal for the drums playing in the distance to stop. And before I knew it, all the monk like people in front of the stage slowly began to sit down. Finally something interesting was happening, that's when I realized that this would be the tournament introduction.

Should I be ready to fight? Or will this just be the rules and safety regulations. I wasn't sure but I wasn't about to drop my guard either.

My concentration was thrown off when I heard the old man begin to speak, "Combatants! I am Shang Tsung, and in the coming days each of you will fight. Some of you are here of your own volition. Others were brought here by chance." He gestured to several people around, and I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw him glare at me.

Suddenly I heard somebody begin to whisper a few bodies down to my left. "Hey beautiful, Johnny Cage." Even though it was only one sentence, I could just feel the ego coming out of the words, and out of curiosity I had to glance to the side to see what mouth those words came out of.

I could tell he was a Jackass even from this distance.

3rd Person P.O.V.

He stood at 6'0', weighing 190 pounds, at the age of 29, and with slicked back brown hair. He was dressed in a blue suit with white dress shoes. A bow tie hung open on his chest probably to display his 'I don't care' attitude. And covering his eyes were black shades, hell if his suit was black and his hair was blonde, this guy would look like captain Albert Wesker.

Johnny Cage is a master at standard karate and has a alarmingly large ego. Who was only here to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, who believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and not a real proficient fighter. But he figured that he could try to get some ass at the same time.

Kyle then noticed that his body was turned to look at someone else in the line, it was a girl and by the look on her face, she was probably really wishing he would die right now.

"Good for you." She said, and that's when Kyle noticed why he was talking to her with his cocky attitude. She was hot.

She stood at 5'9', weighing 140 pounds. She's 26 years old with blond hair tied into a pony tail that reached the middle of her back, deep blue eyes, and was dressed in a black leather zip up tank top that stopped above her belly button which was unzipped almost all the way to reveal a very good portion of her cleavage. Silver dog tags hung from her neck as she was a special forces member in the military. Black combat pants held up by a black leather belt hugged her legs tightly, black knee pads, and black laced thigh high combat boots. Black fingerless leather gloves, and black leather straps hugging her upper arms to show that she had some muscle. She is an experienced fighter in Tae Kwon Do, and has a name that matches her personality. Sonya Blade.

She is a beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails lieutenant. Who was here for one reason only, and it did not involve being hit on.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Although it was obvious this women wasn't interested, that didn't seem to stop this Johnny Cage's pursuit for sex. "What, 'Massive strike'? 'Citizen Cage'? 'Ninja Mime'? None of those ring a bell?" He asked her, confusion in his voice.

Now that he mentioned those names I actually realized who this guy was. He was rumored to be a major martial artist who never needed a stunt man or CGI because he was experienced with martial arts enough. He was supposed to be really famous, but I really didn't care for him. Who could blame me though? After being forced to sit through that crappy 'Time Smashers' movie by my friend Joe, I didn't have any liking for that man.

"Kano…" The women suddenly said glaring at something else in the distance. Normally I would've looked but if I did I would have to move my head, and that would've probably shown that I was staring.

"Kano? Wasn't in that one." Johnny said assuming that she was talking about him.

Suddenly Shang tsung started to speak again.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth out of nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge…me." He spoke.

I had a feeling that he was gonna say something like that. There was probably a few solid years of martial arts training hiding behind that old age he was sporting. And what was he talking about?

Earthrealm? If I recalled correctly it was referred as earth alone, not Earthrealm. Also wasn't this just a tournament of regular fighting? We weren't actually determining earths fate right? It had to be just stage stuff to make the atmosphere seem more real.

And what the hell was Outworld?

Suddenly that familiar jackass voice started talking again, "That old geezers the final challenge?" He quite literally said out loud. And I noticed a few extra head's turning over to look at him. "They might as well give me the belt right now. They…they do have belts right?" He continued to talk at the women who looked as if she was getting more and more aggravated.

Finally she said, "Look, I'm not interested okay?" She told him trying to end his attempted conversation with her.

But he was persistent, "Oh come on beauty, I just wanna take you out to dinner." He said to which I had enough.

If there's anything that pisses me off more than crime itself. It's a flirting jackass.

"Leave her alone." I said in my dark voice to disguise myself even though I didn't know anyone here, and stepping to the side a little so they could get a clear look of me.

He almost instantly looked over at me and tried to size me up, "I'm sorry what was that?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I said leave her alone, want me to say it slower?" I asked hoping to strike a nerve, and even though I knew I was interrupting the tournament introduction I wasn't about to let this guy getting away with being an asshole.

A smug smirk pulled up on his face and he chuckled quietly, "Wow, nice try kid. But the masked wonder trying to save the damsel in distress bit doesn't work to well when she doesn't need to be saved. So how about you just take a couple steps backward now okay kid?" He tried to sound mature by insulting my uniform and acting like I was the one who was being childish.

I gritted my teeth and was about to respond but suddenly the girl did for me, "Actually I prefer masked wonder's opinion." She said crossing her arms and glaring at Cage, who looked shocked.

"What? Are you kidding beauty, come on he's just-" He started but was cut off.

"Just back off." She told him loudly thrusting her hand forward and pushing him away slightly, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the area now was staring at us.

Suddenly the raspy voice of the Shang Tsung was right next to us, "Yes Johnny Cage, back off." He said to which both me, Cage, and Sonya jumped.

"What the? How did you…" Cage started but couldn't seem to get the words out. I was equally surprised, I didn't even hear him approach us.

"And you…" He started turning towards me, his gaze set me a little on edge. Now I wasn't sure if he had contacts on or not but his eyes looked really pale. Hopefully it was just the distance between us and the light, but regardless he continued, "Standing up for a fellow Earthrealm warrior, and standing against another…hmmm interesting." He said before turning away and walking back up the steps.

What did he mean by that? And what was up with that Earthrealm crap again?

But before any of my questions could be answered he started to speak again, "Ladies and gentlemen…as of right now…the Mortal Kombat tournament has begun…"

**A.N. Wanted it to be longer but all wellz.**

**Since this is the first chapter It's a little slow but it will pick up in the next one with more length, some more character interaction and a battle, possibly two depends on how lazy I am.**

**And everyone wanting for me to update my other fanfic The Last Survivor, I can only say patience is a virtue.**

**Review and Scorpion (for the girls) will be sitting on your bed saying get over here, and (for the guys) will be stabbing your evil ex with his kunai yelling GET OVER HERE!**

**Next Chapter: Round one**


	2. Round One

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. Wanted to write this chapter really bad so I'm gonna have at it.**

**Getting some action as I promised in this chapter too, fighting action. I mean, not bedroom action.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for violence and strong language**

**You will learn respect!**

3rd Person P.O.V.

Several minutes had passed since Shang Tsung had announced that the tournament had begun and the intro for Mortal Kombat had been completed.

Kyle and the other combatants had been lead back to the large dining area where they're luggage and a feast had been waiting for them. Various types of meat, ranging from beef, pork, chicken, fish, along with fruits of all kinds, grapes, apples, oranges, bananas, and of course veggies, broccoli, carrots, and asparagus were there cooked, and steamed to perfection. And what surprised him the most was that there were dozens of wine and cheese plates laid out on the tables spread across the medieval looking dining room.

It was obvious that the tournament organizers were providing the combatants with all of this food obviously because they wanted them to stay as well nourished as they possibly could be. Protein from the meat, and vitamins from the other the fruits and vegetables. Not that Kyle was complaining, he had been long overdue for a good 'stuff your face and not feel guilty about it' meal.

But that's when it struck Kyle. People were sitting together at the tables, partnering up and forming alliances.

This might as well have been his freshman year in high school when trying to figure out where to sit in the cafeteria. Kyle had no idea where to sit, and it was already getting crowded, and if he didn't decide soon the choice would be made for him.

But suddenly a voice called out, "Black Scar! Over here!" Kyle looked in the direction of the voice to see a man waving at him motioning for him to come over.

He stood at 6'1', weighing 197 pounds, and dressed in a white-blue shirt, combat boots, gun belt, black police pants, and a police S.W.A.T. cap. Along with black elbow and knee pads, and grey and black leather gloves. A police officers badge hung from around his neck to show his status as a swat police officer. His muscle build was fairly intimidating and he had a arsenal that could definitely size up Kyle's.

Holstered on his belt are two 9mm berretta pistols, along with four fragmentation grenades, and two concussion grenades. A Taser also accompanies the weapons on his belt, with a police issue flashlight, handcuffs, and strapped to his back are two black carbon steel police batons.

He carries these things obviously because he is a police officer, but also because he is the captain of a special riot control division. He is officer Kurtis Stryker, and is considered a one man swat team.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Sit here!" The man said waving me over a second time and I shrugged. I guess I didn't have to make the decision of where to sit anyway.

I cautiously approached still wary of the situation, because now that I was up close I could see this man was a police officer. Did he want to arrest me? I know that the police department was searching for me because I was killing criminals, and for some reason unbeknownst to me, they felt I needed to be stopped. You know I didn't bring crime rate down 50% in my state or anything like that…fucking idiots.

I looked down at the table and he motioned for me to sit next to him, that's when I realized that the girl from earlier was sitting on the other side. Sonya.

"So your name is…Black Scar?" She asked raising an eyebrow and biting off the end of the asparagus she was holding.

I smiled behind my mask at the friendly smile she gave me and responded, "umm, yeah that's my costume name at least not my real one." I told her sitting down.

Her head tilted slightly at that and she asked, "Well what's your real name?"

I was about to answer but then I remembered who I was sitting next to, and I looked over at him before I said, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" She quickly asked.

And I responded with, "There's a cop next to me." I said nudging the man sitting next to me.

To which he responded, "Hey listen, my name's Kurtis Stryker, but just call me Stryker. And yes I'm a police officer but I know you from back in the states." He said, and for a minute I thought I was in deep shit, but then he said, " And let me tell you, I agree with what your doing."

That took me completely by surprise. I thought that just about every single cop on earth was trying to put me behind bars. But it turns out I actually have a fan.

"Really?" I asked

"Absolutely." He said, "I've been rooting for you for a while now, that's why I invited you over to this table. This is the table for all law enforcement units."

At that I felt very appreciated, they considered me a law enforcement member. That's what I was aiming for.

"Well thanks." I said appreciatively.

"So can you tell us your name? And could you show us your face too?" Sonya asked again.

Now she was pushing it, my name was one thing but showing my face too? How did I know that this whole thing wasn't a trap to bring me in. "Uhh, I don't know…" I stated.

"Oh come on…" Stryker said, "We're all friends here, and don't worry about news of who you are getting out to the public. What happens on this island stays on the island." He said reassuringly.

I sighed in defeat, I believed that this was all real. It was a tournament because I highly doubt that most of the fat-ass higher ups in the police department would have the energy to pull off a scam like this. And if Stryker was telling the truth then I guess we were all friends here, I needed to remove the mask if I wanted to eat anyway. But if not…well than all well, I lived a good life. And I wouldn't go down without a fight either.

"Okay, you guys win." I said reaching to the back of my head to unclip my mask. "But I swear if either of you attack, or threaten to arrest me, I shoot your face off." I stated warningly to which they both shook their heads and watched me intently.

With a quiet, 'click' the mask came undone and I slowly lowered it from my face letting my features out for the world to see. My lightly tanned skin felt a slight chill from being released from it's confines. "My real name's Kyle Phillips." I stated laying my mask down and smoothing my bangs over my forehead.

They were staring and for some reason I felt embarrassed, like I was exposed. Probably because I had never taken my mask off in front of people before and I was a little nervous about their reaction.

"Not bad," Sonya suddenly said nodding her head approvingly. And I had to stifle a laugh at her reaction, Stryker however didn't mind letting out a laugh.

"Well than, it's nice to meet you Kyle." He said extending his hand to me, to which I eagerly shook it.

Sonya did the same and told me her full name was Sonya Blade. Cool name if you ask me.

After our introductions I excitedly reached towards all the food laying out on the table. I filled my plate with Chicken, a steamed bun with a good amount of melted butter, baby carrots, and to my complete surprise there was mashed potatoes sitting in a big ass kicking bowl, and using the ladle stuck inside the white mush I scooped out a good amount and plopped it onto my plate, then began to feast.

It felt like it was thanksgiving again with all the food we had. Stryker quite literally attacked every source of meat on the table, while Sonya seemed more focused on the fruits and vegetables. But she couldn't hide how badly she wanted the meat, especially when she eagerly tore off a large chunk of meat from the turkey a few plates down to her left.

While we feasted Stryker spoke in between mouthfuls of food, "So what's your take on this whole tournament?" He asked directing the question to both me and Sonya.

I looked up from my plate and considered for a moment then answered, "I think these people have quite an active imagination." I told him.

"So you don't think anything they say is actually real, it's just all rehearsed?" He asked.

To which I responded honestly, "Yeah, I mean, I love the thought of ancient magic and a war of sorcery which will decide the fate of mankind. But I'm pretty sure we all know that shit like that doesn't exist. So I'm just here to fight, hopefully win and get the prize money and pay off my fucking mortgage."

Stryker nodded at that and said, "I hear you man, but what about you Sonya?" He asked looking towards the blond women chewing on her turkey leg.

"Mmm?" She murmured questioningly.

"What do you think about this tournament?" Stryker repeated.

Sonya held up a single finger to show that she needed a second to finish chewing what was in her mouth. And while she was doing this I took the time to stick my bronze fork into a piece of meat that fell off my chicken, and quickly stuck the food into my mouth.

"I'm not interested in the tournament or the prize money." Sonya suddenly said and me and Stryker both looked at her with 'surprised' written all over our faces. "I'm looking for a criminal, his name is Kano. I'm here only to bring him to justice, nothing more."

I was taken aback by this fact and I asked her after swallowing my food, "Your not gonna fight?"

"No." She quickly responded, "I have a score to settle with Kano, then I'm getting off this island and bringing him in."

At first I wasn't sure what to say, but then Stryker seemed to read my mind before I even had a chance to, "Do you need some help with that? Cause, like I said this is the law enforcement table and we're all friends here."

Sonya shook her head, "No I can bring him in on my own and besides I already told you, I have a score to settle with him."

The conversation sort of just ended right there and we simply made small talk throughout the remainder of our meal. I told them my story, about how I became Black Scar and my regular life too. They were mildly shocked when I told them that I was only 16 and still in high school but we didn't linger on that topic for too long. Sonya also told us about how her father had gone missing many years ago and was never found. I felt bad for her but she didn't seem to be too bothered about it. She was probably just suppressing her feelings, most women who act tough do that.

Soon the plates that were once filled to the brim with scrumptious food were beginning to empty and our tummy's were beginning to fill up. I had quite literally cleaned my plate whereas Stryker's had a few scraps still remaining but he didn't look like he was going to be touching those anytime soon. Sonya's plate was obviously the cleanest, I couldn't see a single speck of food left on it.

Suddenly we heard a raspy voice boom across the area, "Combatants! Tomorrow morn, the battles shall begin but tonight you will see a taste of what you all must soon do." The voice came from Shang Tsung who was standing on a stage on the far side of the room. Suddenly the surrounding guards closed in on us and told us to approach the stage.

We obliged lining up in no particular order a second time and waited for what we were supposed to see. That's when that women appeared again, the one in the blue skin tight outfit with the fans on her back. She walked up from behind the stage and stood next to Shang Tsung with her fists clenched. Her eyes wandered from the end of the line traveling slowly closer to me. Until finally her eyes fell on mine.

They seemed to quite literally just freeze the second she saw me, and that's when I realized…

I left my mask on the table!

My face was completely exposed for her to see and I did my best to not looked shocked at this. The mask she wore covered a good portion of her face so I couldn't exactly tell what her expression was but I didn't break off from our eye contact. For some reason, her brown eyes were so attracting to me.

But she looked away from me when Shang Tsung spoke again, "Princess Kitana has most graciously agreed to give you all a demonstration on how the tournament will progress." He stated, but I hardly caught wind of what he said because I was to occupied with what he first stated.

Princess Kitana…she's a princess?

"Bring out the Tarkatan!" Shang Tsung shouted and almost immediately several guards emerged from the left of the stage and tossed out what looked like a man.

At first I thought it was the man that stood on the stage during the tournament introduction. But then I noticed that he was lacking the black talons on his arms, he was also a little bit shorter than him leaving him at about my height.

Shang Tsung then turned around and walked towards a small throne at the back of the stage and said, "This Tarkatan has attempted to steal from the emperor himself. The punishment for this action is death, but if he can prove himself in Mortal Kombat, he may go free." He said and my confusion once again grew. I had no clue what a Tarkatan was for the moment, but that's when the man who was tossed out onto the stage stood to his full height and I couldn't believe what I saw.

His skin was an unhealthy shade of yellow, he was completely bald and his mouth looked like it had been cut open all the way up to his ears leaving him in an eternal smile. But the contents of his mouth shocked me the most, his teeth were jagged and sharper than a vampires fangs and covered his upper and lower gums, his tongue also seemed like it was unnaturally long and slightly pointy.

What the flying fuck is that thing?

But my questioned remained unanswered as Shang Tsung suddenly called out, "Fight!"

3rd Person P.O.V.

The Tarkatan rushed forward at Kitana who was standing calmly in her fighting stance, he delivered a right hook at Kitana with all of his energy, but Kitana brought up her left forearm and blocked the blow. Then quickly before the Tarkatan had time to react she unsheathed her right steel fan, opened it, then swung it in a downward arc at him cutting his chest deeply. Blood spurted from the wound and he instantly recoiled and clutched the parted flesh as if it was an attempt to pull it back together.

Kitana then added to her counter attack a kick into the Tarkatans back that sent him flying backwards. She then closed her steel fan but kept it at the ready.

The Tarkatan grew even angrier at the women's amazing speed, and ran forward again trying to make up for his mistake by hurling a left hook at Kitana, which she easily ducked under. But he was persistent and he quickly added a second right hook in an attempt to catch her before she could block. But he once again underestimated her speed and she quickly caught his arm in a tight grip and refused to let go. The Tarkatan quickly grew irritated with her iron grip and tried to break it by sending a straight punch to Kitana's face. But being the simple minded rage induced Tarkatan he didn't notice that she was still holding her closed steel fan in her right hand, and she quickly brought it up and stabbed it into his left forearm before his fist made contact with her.

Kyle, Stryker, and Sonya were absolutely amazed by this women's fighting skill. She had plunged her steel fan at least a solid ten inches through his forearm and with the blades being about four inches wide, it almost ripped the Tarkatans arm clean off.

The Tarkatan yelled in pain as blood coated his clothes and dripped onto the stage floor. But the fight wasn't over yet, and to prove it Kitana yanked her fan out of the Tarkatans arm and immediately added an uppercut to his chin sending him quite literally falling backwards and landing on his ass.

He slowly struggled to get back to his feet. His will to fight was slowly depleting and he knew this, but he refused to back down. And once he got to his feet he immediately tried to swing on the princess with a wide arc of his good arm, but he was still too slow, and too weak now to even have a hope of it hitting her. And she once again seized his arm and plunged her fan into his abdomen.

The worst belly ache imaginable immediately fell onto the Tarkatan, he barely noticed Kitana pull the fan out the give him a straight punch lurching him backwards. All he could focus on was the horrible gut wrenching pain in his stomach. Kitana knew he was running on empty and was barley conscious, so she immediately followed up with a move she called her pretty kick. She dashed towards the Tarkatan while simultaneously sheathing her steel fan. She jumped into the air and delivered a swift kick to his face, then spun in midair and shot a second kick into his chest pushing him backwards before landing gracefully back onto her feet.

All the Tarkatan could feel now was pain, all he could hear was his pained cries, and all he could see was his blood leaving his body and pooling on the ground beneath him. He was barely able to stand and was hanging onto his life by a thread, all he could do was just stand there in a daze while he waited for his final bits of life to go out.

At that Kyle thought the fight was over, and they were just waiting for him to fall down but that's when Shang Tsung shouted to Kitana. "Finish him!" And to everyone's surprise Kitana nodded.

She unsheathed both her fans but didn't open them, then said out loud "Farewell." She then spun in a once again graceful fashion and in a whirling blue light, quite literally vanished.

Now Kyle loved the sound of her womanly voice as he heard it for the first time but right now he was so mesmerized at what happened. She just disappeared, and for a moment everyone looked around trying to locate where she had gone but then it was revealed to everyone.

The blue light appeared again but this time behind the Tarkatan and before anyone could blink, Kitana emerged from it and fiercely plunged her fans into the back of the Tarkatans skull.

The sound of his skull and neck shattering from the force applied and the blades slicing through his brain matter was quite audible and everybody, including Kyle, Stryker, and Sonya gasped at what she had done. He was as good as dead now, but apparently she wasn't finished yet.

She left the fans lodged in his head then vanished again in the dazzling blue light and reappeared in front of the Tarkatan. And once again she took hold of the fans, ripping them out of his head and ramming them back in through the eye sockets. The squishy gelatin of his eyes was quickly sliced through and the fans burst through the back of his head.

Kitana had no mercy as she ripped the fans back out of the Tarkatan and let his lifeless body drop to the ground. She then stood above the body with her fans still closed and held at her sides dripping the blood that once was sustaining the creature in front of her. And ignoring the wide eyes and dropped jaws of the audience, Shang Tsung called out, "Kitana…wins a flawless victory."

Kyle's P.O.V.

I had absolutely no words for what I had just seen. Unless this was all just a hoax and the people running this place had the greatest fucking real time CGI ever, then that hot ass princess on the stage just killed that man up there. Or if I recalled correctly, that Tarkatan. By quite literally destroying his brain, I mean I could here his skull cracking from all the way over here.

Several of the guards stepped up onto the stage and glanced down at the body, at first I thought they were going to carry it away but then I realized that they were just staring at it. And after about a solid thirty seconds they looked up from the body and at Shang Tsung, then after a few seconds of staring a single guard nodded at him.

Shang Tsung then suddenly rose from his throne and stood to his full height before raising his hands in the air and shouting out, "Fatality!"

Suddenly all the surrounding guards and monk like audience members that I guess had gathered behind us when we weren't paying attention, started to wildly cheer and applaud for this.

What the hell was wrong with these people?

They were cheering like it was the fourth of July because a person was just mutilated on stage?

The princess Kitana suddenly then sheathed one of her fans while opening the other one. Then she brought it over her face, before slowly lowering it so that her eyes could peak over the material. That's when I noticed that she was looking down at me again. Why was she interested in staring at me?

But that's when she turned her head to the side slightly before winking at me and letting out a small giggle.

I perked up slightly at that and blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but unfortunately Kitana sheathed her fan after that and turned around to walk away. Now I wasn't sure if that was just the way she walked or if she was deliberately teasing me, but all I knew was that there was a visible sway of her hips that permitted me access to a good long stare at her ass.

I shook my head after she walked off when Shang Tsung started talking again, "You have just witnessed what you will all soon have to do. But for now, you must rest. Retrieve your belongings and head to your rooms, our guards shall escort you." He said, "Prepare yourselves combatants, for during your time here it is only safe to let you know…" He paused at that making just about everybody tense up in anticipation of what he was about to say, "Not all of you will leave this island…"

That felt like a kick to the head. This had to be real, we were actually fighting for our lives here? This was a tournament that we had to fight to the death in? Oh God, what was going to happen to us?

I was broken out of my worried thoughts when a hand suddenly rested against my shoulder. I looked over and saw it was Stryker who said, "It's okay kid, we're gonna get off this island. We've just gotta kick some serious ass in order to do that."

That caused me to crack a smile as I retrieved my mask, backpack, and satchels from the dining room.

"Okay well I guess that's our plan, but what about you Sonya?" I asked the blonde woman who was still following slowly behind us.

She looked up at me after picking up her duffle bag and spoke, "I'm not gonna participate in this tournament. I'm just here to apprehend Kano, then I'm going home. Sorry if you were expecting a long term relationship." She said with a friendly smile.

I returned the smile but then was broke off when Stryker said, "Well hang on a sec." He told us dropping his own back pack and unzipping it then he began rifling around inside in search of something. And I couldn't stop myself from peaking at what he had inside. I could make out a few spare clips of ammunition, some Kevlar armor padding, and some food rations, but that's all I got to see before he stood up pulling a few items out of the bag with him. In his hand were two police issue radios and a pair of handcuffs. "If you need some back up at any time just give us a call and we'll help you apprehend this guy." He told Sonya handing me a radio and the handcuffs, I didn't tell him that I already brought my own cause I figured that a second pair couldn't hurt to have.

Stryker then held out the second radio to Sonya who shook her head and pushed it away, "I have my own so don't worry boys, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"You seriously think we're gonna take that answer?" I asked with a quirk of my brow, to which she responded with a sigh.

"Channel eight." She suddenly spoke and turned to walk away, "Keep in touch."

I think I just made a friend.

_Later…_

Stryker and I were separated by several guards who were leading us to our rooms. The combatants were all supposed to stay in all fashioned buildings that looked slightly like Japanese homes. On the outside at least, on the inside it did look just like an old fashioned hotel. Red carpets lined up in the hallways that gave off sort of a glow against the white walls, almost as if they were freshly bought and cleaned extra thoroughly.

A guard let me into my room and told me, "The parchment in the center table will give you the rest of the information that you'll need during your stay. Sleep well combatant." He said in a almost robotic like voice before bowing slightly and closing the door.

The key to which was already in the lock so if I wanted I could lock my door for some privacy.

Dropping my bags to the floor I looked around my room. The walls and ceiling were entirely white, aside from the first four feet above the floor, that part was brown. A large king sized bed was at the left wall of the room and there was a glass sliding door covered with white shads in the back that gave me a view of another building in the center of a courtyard. I wasn't sure what it was for but I could figure it out later. And a large fireplace was embedded in the far wall will a strong fire flickering inside.

Various furnishings were lined up on the walls, such as an old polished oak wood dresser, a round table, and a single white couch. This room was definitely just used for resting, it had no means of entertainment at all. How far back into the dark ages are these people?

A large roll of paper was settled on the wooden table, secured shut by a red silk ribbon. Carefully I undid the knot and opened the scroll, then very thoroughly read it's contents.

_Combatant._

_Welcome to the Mortal Kombat tournament._

_Several things must be explained to you before you begin your quest to become the reigning champion._

_1. Combatants battles shall begin at noon the day after the night of arrival, after that the battles shall be held on the stage in the main courtyard one day every week for combatants to tend to their wounds of their previous encounter._

_2. A combatant may challenge another to combat anywhere at anytime on the island, but only if the challenged fighter agrees to fight._

_3. Every day, food shall be served all throught the morn, but will not be served again until sunset the same evening._

_4. A bath house is located in the center of the combatant rest home. Hot springs will always be prepared for you to bathe._

_5. If you suceed in besting any opponent it is your choice to either end their life, or simply eliminate them from the tournament. But be weary, for once they are freed from the tournament they are no longer bound by it's rules._

_You stand alone now and must be ready to begin._

_Good luck combatant._

After I had read the scroll I felt a little relieved and aggravated at the same time. I didn't have to kill anybody if I didn't want to, that also meant that it wasn't guaranteed that I'll be killed.

But seriously, no showers? I mean I love hot tubs but damn it.

Also if that scroll was correct, which it obviously was, then that meant the fight's began tomorrow. I knew I would have to rest up for that, so I shrugged of all of my armor and weapons, laying them out on the center table, then stripped down to my boxers. The light from the fire, along with the small crack of the flames gave the room a small feeling of peace and warmth. And I knew to savor it while it lasted, according to the scroll I was gonna be here for a few months.

"_And tomorrow…" _I thought getting under the white sheets of the bed and resting my head on the well stuffed pillow, _"Round one begins…"_

**A.N. YEEEEEEEAHH!**

**Lol, got too lazy to write more so I'm just gonna leave it at that.**

**I'm havin fun with this though and I really like where this is going, so I hope to get another chapter out for you people soon.**

**Also, the part with the fight scene between Kitana and the Tarkatan I just Anna say a few things. One thing, is I tired my best to make it seem like the game but I also wanted it to seem realistic so how did I do? Another thing, yes I know that I mad Kitana's X-ray a Fatality but I mean c'mon, I told you I wanted this to be realistic, and when you get stabbed in the face four times…yeah your not getting up.**

**And one more thing, when Kitana winked and giggled at Kyle at that one part, I tried to make it seem like her victory stance in Mortal Kombat 2011, I just wanted it directed at him so that a spark will maybe ignite from that one simple action.**

**Yes the story FOR RIGHT NOW! (extreme emphasis on the 'for' and the 'now' part) will mainly revolve around Sonya, Kyle, and Stryker trying to find Kano. And maybe just maybe I could fit some romance in there between Kyle and Sonya but I dunno. It's a little early to tell. But yeah.**

**Review or you will be eaten by a whale, and have to run all the way to the end of it so you can be pooped out. :]**

**Next Chapter: Reptilian bite **


	3. Reptilian Bite

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. Welcome to the six o' clock news I'm your anchor, Arthur anymoredonuts.**

**Lmfao, sorry just thought I'd throw that out there, anyone?…no? Nothing? Not even a titter? Tough crowd.**

**I just got the Freddy Kruger downloadable content on my Mortal Kombat game and he is fucking BADASS! I love his fatalities. And it got me into Mortal Kombat again so much that I had to write ASAP!**

**This chapter is also Rated M for strong violence, language, and slight nudity.**

**Disclaimer: Go fly a kite**

**Be scared…be scarred!**

3rd Person P.O.V.

Princess Kitana had long since returned to her chambers and now lay completely naked under the blue satin sheets of her larger than king sized bed. Since she was the princess of Outworld she had a very royalty fit room.

Two open archways covered by dark magenta curtains shifting slightly in the cool evening breeze, rested at the left and right of her bed that lead to the balcony which over looked the entire island. A huge purple carpet covered her floor, a dresser with a large circular mirror sat in the bottom left corner of her room where all of her make up and jewelry rested. Not that she applied much make up, but she was fond of her jewels, especially her earrings. A walk in closet sat on the other side where she kept her outfits, including her gowns, combat suits, royal clothing, and although she never told anyone, she had one of her tailors fashion her some erotic lingerie which she kept in there, even though she hadn't found a suitor yet she still wanted to make sure she could be seductive. Her own personal bathroom was to the right of her room and was the same size of her bedroom. A hot spring lay in the center of it still fizzling slightly from the heat, the white tiles of the floor were basically reflecting everything off of them they were so clean, and four potted exotic plants were in the corners of the room for scenery.

The reason why Kitana lay nude now was because she really didn't like sleeping with clothing on. Ever since she was young, she liked sleeping like this. But as of right now she was finding it very difficult to get some sleep, she was so excited. Earlier when she agreed to fight against the stupid Tarkatan, she knew it was an opportunity to take a look at the combatants and see if there was anybody physically appealing to her. She could completely recall her thoughts when she was first looking down the line.

"_Too burly, too strange looking, too monstrous, woman, mmph I think I just vomited slightly, another women, too bulky, too…hmmm…"_

The second she saw him, her mind almost locked. Almost as if he was an elder godsend. He wasn't too largely built, he didn't have any monstrous features and actually…he was kinda cute.

Kitana rolled over for what had to be the thousandth time. She just couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place this evening. Secretly during her fight, she continued to steal glances at the boy below her. The Tarkatan was such a slow foolish fighter, that she literally only put half her concentration into the fight. The boy was staring at her intently but their was no lust in his eyes, unlike the other male combatants and frighteningly, two female. He just stared at her with what looked like interest. And for some reason, her heart started pounding in her chest. Faster than it had in…she couldn't even recall the last time her heart raced like that. Normally in fights, especially when they were against an incompetent opponent, she could stay calm and her heart didn't accelerate at all. But for some reason, the thought that he was staring at her, watching her fight caused her heart to pound like that.

She didn't know why but…she liked it.

And then of course when the fight was over she did a very dangerously daring thing. She winked at him, and even broke her promise of not making a sound to the combatants by giggling. He seemed to perk up at that, and when she walked away her jaw dropped because of her own actions. She knew that associating with the fighters, aside from combat was forbidden, and until then she had obeyed that rule but now that she had broken it, and it felt so good. Never had she felt so devious and she couldn't wait for tomorrow when she would see him again. But she wasn't sure if she could wait that long, she was barley able to focus on sleeping right now.

Perhaps she could sneak away from her chambers and find him during breakfast in the morning. It would be against her fathers rules, but she had already broke one so she might as well do it again. Kitana thought as she forced her eyes shut then eventually sank into sleep.

Kyle's P.O.V.

My eyes peacefully drifted open as the warmth from the sun and the blankets over me practically bathed my body in what felt like relaxation heaven. A small smile crept across my face and I wanted so badly to just roll over, shut my eyes again and sleep a little more. But I knew that I had to get up, their was no specific time stated that I would have to go back to the dining hall for breakfast. But I didn't want to risk missing anything. Plus ever since I got here my watch just completely halted, now at first I thought that it's battery just died, but after seeing the events that took place last night. I know that something…for lack of a better word, magical is covering this island.

Rising from the unbelievably comfy bed, I dropped to the floor and started doing my exercises. Sixty sit-ups, and sixty push-ups, I do this four times a day everyday not only to wake me up in the morning, but obviously to stay in shape.

After my workout, I quickly walked over to the satchel containing my essential items and unzipped it to retrieve my clothes. I brought five tight black T-shirts, and three pairs of black jeans. Normally I would've brought other clothing as well but I didn't think the tournament would last that long, and plus I didn't expect to reveal who I was so, unfortunately I was stuck with what I got.

The fabric of my T-shirt clung to me as I slipped it on after my pants. Once I was dressed I walked over to my second satchel which contained my equipment and brought it to the wooden table that I laid my weapons and uniform out on and sat in one of the wooden chairs surrounding it.

I then placed my satchel on the floor, unzipped it and picked out some of the contents inside to rest on the table as well.

The entire satchel contained two boxes of .44 magnum rounds, each containing fifty rounds, four speed loaders loaded with six rounds, (two for each magnum) and two boxes of ten gauge shotgun shells holding ten shells in each box, but the shotguns already loaded with five shells already. Same goes for my magnums with six rounds in each. So it should be enough. Also in the satchel are three cleaning kits, one was for my revolvers, another for my shotgun, and the last is for my machete and bowie knife, a medical kit for any wounds I might receive, and three more knifes. One with a curved blade, another with a serrated edge, and lastly a flip knife.

I took out the cleaning kits from the satchel and rested them next to my weapons. I then removed the guns and the machete from their holsters and opened up the kits. I always clean my weapons whenever I'm about to go out as Black Scar. It's just to be sure that I don't have to worry about my guns jamming, or misfiring, or my blades breaking and getting stuck in objects…or people. Not that I'm stabbing people all the time, it's just that might be happening in the next few days.

I emptied the guns of all the ammo that was loaded in them. Then picked out a brush from the revolver cleaning kit, and stuck it into the muzzle of one of the magnums. Then I gently pushed it in before pulling it back out again, trying to catch any dirt or grime. Anything that could cause any malfunctions in the weapon.

Being as thorough as I can, I cleaned my weapons, loaded and holstered them, then slipped on my ribbed Kevlar vest, arm guards, gloves, and mask, then left my room and headed for the dining hall.

When I entered, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't as crowded as it was last night. I was also surprised to see the new assortment of food that was laid out, it was all gourmet breakfast foods. Sausages, bacon, eggs, and all other good food that could wake anybody up in the morning happily. Hell, I would have been happy with a mini box of cereal and a pint carton of orange juice but I'll take this.

But as I walked through the dining hall I felt like something was watching me, and although I couldn't tell what it was, I just had the strange feeling of eyes being on me.

Shrugging off the weird feeling, I searched the tables for one of the buddy's I made last night and was happy to locate Sonya at one of the far right tables. The same one we sat at last night.

I approached cheerfully and walked around the table to look at her. She was currently biting into her eggs sunny side up with her bronze fork, when she noticed I was standing there.

"Hey," I said from behind my mask.

"Why are you still wearing the mask?" She asked, I was actually taken aback by the question for a second until she added, "I've already seen your face, plus how are you gonna eat with it on?"

Point taken.

I blinked a few times then said, "Well alrighty then." I then reached behind my head, unclipped my mask then rested it on the table, before sitting down and immediately reaching for the provided tongs to grab myself some bacon.

"So…" I started, "How come you're here, I thought you were gonna be searching for that guy, what's his name? Kano?" I asked plopping the food onto my plate and picking up the large pitcher of milk sitting next to me then pouring a healthy amount into my goblet.

Sonya sipped from her glass and said, "I thought I could get some more food in my belly before I started running around looking for that mad man." She stated honestly with her stern look remaining unchanged. It was obvious she was very touchy about the subject and wanted to take this guy out fast.

I raised and lowered a shoulder and tried to focus on my food but that weird feeling that I was being watched was still clawing at the back of my head. To the point where I actually turned around in my seat and looked around to see if someone was there. Eventually however I just shrugged it off and continued to eat. Even if someone was watching me, it wasn't like I was doing anything interesting so who cares?

3rd Person P.O.V.

Breakfast had been brought to Kitana by one of her servants before she had even risen from her bed. The servant was a female so it wasn't a big issue that Kitana was barely covered by her bed sheets, that was her fathers idea. No male servants, further adding to Kitana's frustration from lack of a suitor. But today there was a chance that all those problem's could be solved.

She ate her food quickly, then immediately took a bath in the hot spring located next to her bedroom. She wanted to be sure she was presentable.

After bathing, she dressed in a combat outfit that was identical to the one she wore the previous day. She liked this one because it was skin tight, allowing more maneuverability when in combat. She also believed that because of how revealing it was it would make her more attractive.

Then, being as discreet as she possibly could, Kitana snuck out of the royal chambers utilizing her stealth skills to get to the combatants dining hall. She needed to see him again, even if she was risking getting in serious trouble with her father. She just wanted to see the face that practically plagued her sleep last night.

And she would no matter what the cost.

Being as skilled in stealth as she was, she had managed to get away from the royal chambers undetected and quickly made her way to the combatants dining room.

It was still quite early so she wasn't surprised to see that many combatants weren't there yet. But she was still pretty upset that she couldn't see that boy from the night before.

"_He must not have arrived yet." _Kitana thought deducing that he was still in his room. And at that point the devious part of her mind was telling her to go to his chamber, but she quickly denied her desire. He might get the wrong impression of her if he was catching her spying on him from outside his room.

So after several moments of debate with herself, the princess finally decided to just wait until he arrived. Which would hopefully be soon…

It seemed like Kitana was standing behind the pillar for hours, although in reality it was only a few minutes. She just wanted to see him, but it was like the universe was against her. And even though it was only ten minutes she was standing there, it felt like ten years to her when finally, the boy with the black scar appeared.

Kitana's heart immediately picked up speed in it's beats when he took his first few steps into the room. She knew it was him because she saw him pick up that mask before she left the dining room the evening before. And although she did like the way the mask looked on him she preferred seeing his face, and was slightly disappointed when he didn't take it off at first.

Regardless she was still so happy that she got to see him, and was quite literally hugging the pillar out of happiness. This was so strange, she admitted to herself that she found this male attractive. But she had never felt this way before, and plus it wasn't exactly a princess like thing to be spying on a single Earthrealm warrior. This act should've been humiliating, never before had the woman stooped this low. She was still figuring all of this out, and she tried to chalk her actions up to just being a little curious and wanting to explore the thought of a suitor more. But that's when she noticed something that cause shock and jealousy begin to boil up in the pit of her stomach.

He sat with a blonde woman.

Her hands that were once embracing the pillar then began to claw at it viciously. Kitana was getting so angry that she barley noticed the boy take his mask off.

"_I don't think so." _Kitana thought releasing the pillar from her death grip and storming off before she was noticed. She was going to make sure that the blonde wouldn't last long.

She was gonna personally get rid of her…

Kyle's P.O.V.

We were suddenly called up from our seats by a large amount of guards pulling all of us away from our food. Luckily I had finished, but I couldn't say the same for some of my fellow combatants. Sonya didn't care though, in fact I had already lost track of her so I just assumed that she slipped away to search for Kano. And if she snuck away, then that must've meant it was finally time for combat.

So I quickly strapped my mask back onto my face and followed the guards for the next several minutes until we were brought to the same stage we stood before last night. The only difference was it was daytime now.

Then just like last night, out of nowhere that drum beat started up again and a crowd of monk like people stepped out onto the side of the stage opposite where we were standing and sat down waiting for I guessed Shang Tsung to start things up.

"Black Scar!" I heard somebody call out and I turned to see that it was Stryker approaching me from the other end of the line up.

"Stryker!" I said back when he finally got close enough for us to exchange a sideways high five.

We then were once more forced to just stand and wait patiently for this to start up. And finally after about fifteen minutes Shang Tsung once again appeared at the small throne on the top of the stage followed by the two smoking hot women in the same combat uniforms they were in last night. Shang Tsung then raised his hands in the same manner as last night to signal the invisible drummers to stop drumming.

He then spoke, "Combatants! The tournament to decide the fate of the realms begins today!" He said talking about the stupid realm crap again, "And the first match will begin with the combatant…"

And at that moment all I could think was, _"Please not me, please not me, please not me!"_

Sadly I didn't get my wish as he shouted out, "Black Scar!"

I let out a sigh of defeat and rolled my eyes at this, I sometimes wanna smack the person who sets all this crap up.

Me and Stryker exchanged a glance before I stepped forward and started to walk around to the stage where the stairs were, but before I got to far away I heard Stryker whisper out, "Good luck man."

I really hope that I had as much luck as I could carry right now.

The stage was covered in what looked like a really clean cloth made out of white silk. It was probably white so we could see exactly how much blood covered it during the fights.

I hope they change it every match.

"Black Scar is an Earthrealm warrior from the country America, and he will be fighting against…"

Oh boy…

"Reptile!"

Suddenly there was a loud hiss coming from somewhere in front of me that sounded sort of like a snake but I couldn't see where it was exactly coming from. That was until completely out of nowhere a person just appeared right on the opposite side of the stage. Quite literally just manifesting out of thin air, although calling this creature a person might be stretching the logic a little bit considering this thing looked more like a lizard than it did a human.

3rd Person P.O.V.

This creature was called Reptile, it stood at 6'1' being almost exactly as tall as Kyle himself, weighing 189 pounds, his age is unknown, and was dressed in a pair of slightly loose fitting green pants with brown wooden shin guards at the end of them, with a very small green and black cuirass covering the front portion of his upper torso that was held up with black straps that went around to the back of his neck. One shoulder guard covering his right shoulder, he also uses two more brown wooden wrist guards on his arms as armor. And covering his face is a grey mask much like the ones some of the other combatants wore except it covered his whole head with a piece of thin black fabric revealing only his eyes. His skin is a sickly greenish color with several scales protruding from him, and his hands and feet are very lizard like extending several inches longer than human hands and feet.

But his reptile like appearance isn't the only force to be reckoned with, it's his reptile like abilities. As everyone just witnessed he can camouflage himself almost entirely giving him the appearance of being invisible. And his saliva is composed of powerful corrosive fluids that can easily burn right through steel, much like acid. These traits all come from his race of Saurians, Reptile is the only one of his kind who wasn't forced into slavery and instead was trained to be a servant Shang Tsung and the emperor.

Kyle and a large group of the combatants couldn't believe what they saw, they knew this creature was not human. And Kyle knew that he had to fight it, because right at that moment after everybody was finished gasping Shang Tsung yelled out, "Fight!"

Almost instantly Reptile let out a raspy roar, and Kyle raised his fists into a guard stance and the two started to circle each other around the stage waiting for one to make the first move.

Kyle however was nearly having a panic attack. This thing looked like one of those monsters in horror movies that could kill a man in ten seconds.

And now he had to fight it.

Reptile, and Kyle inched closer every time they took a step around the stage and when they were only about five feet away Reptile made the first move.

He flung his clawed fist out to meet Kyle who thanks to good reflexes dodged, but then was met with a even paced flurry of fists and claws trying to make contact with him. That's when Kyle noticed in between blocks that Reptile was pushing him towards the edge of the stage.

Kyle didn't know if falling off the stage eliminates you and he didn't want to find out so he finally made his move.

He swung his left fist in a hook around to Reptiles face after blocking another blow and luckily it made contact with the green creatures face. Kyle at this point was happy for the leather gloves because his fist caught the edge of the mask which had to be made out of metal, cause it hurt his knuckles slightly.

But once again Kyle's victory first hit was short lived because when Reptile spun around from the force of the punch he immediately turned the spin into a counter attack, and brought up his left leg in a backwards kick using his heel to connect with Kyle's face.

Luckily for Kyle his mask was on which didn't stop some of the pain from the kick but it softened it greatly. The pressure from it however was to spin him around and knock him to his knees that's when he saw just how close to the edge of the stage he was. He needed to do something that would get Reptile to back up, so he did one of the only moves he knew that would push him back.

He got back to his feet, turned to face Reptile then leaped into the air keeping his feet locked together then shoving them into Reptiles chest. And although Kyle's fall back to the ground hurt his ass, he was still happy to see that his jump kick managed to push back the reptilian human and knock him on his ass as well.

Reptile performed a backwards summersault to quickly roll back to his feet but then as Kyle stood back on his own, he was slightly surprised to see that the creature wasn't already approaching him and trying to push him over the edge again. But that's when Kyle heard something gurgling coming from the monster, something really wet and nasty.

The creature then pulled his head back and made a sound as if he was about to hock a loogie at someone. Which to Kyle's disgust, he did just that.

A huge glob of mucus green fluid shot out of the holes in the front of the mask making it look like that things spit was projectiles.

Kyle instantly dodged to the right avoiding the spit and watching it hit a small wooden pillar holding up a hut behind the stage.

"_Did he just spit at me?" _Kyle thought letting his jaw hang low behind the mask before looking back at Reptile who now had some droplets of mucus slipping out from his mask. Kyle was about to speak but that's when he heard something sizzling behind him and without question he turned to see what it was.

The pillar was melting.

No joke, the wood was snapping in various places and when a droplet of the spit leaked down the pillar it quickly sank into the wood and smoke rose from it. That's when Kyle realized how much of a monster he was fighting.

He had to bring him down.

Reptile cocked his head back then spat again at Kyle who dove once more to the right but this time lost his footing on the dive and fell backwards onto his back. And once again Reptile was preparing for another spit-take when Kyle thought quickly enough to reach over to his side, draw out his magnum and fire a quick shot at the creature.

The bullet c connected with his skin on the right side of his ribcage where surely a lung would be. Reptiles spit came out as if it was blood just spurting out of his mouth from the shot. He then reached over and gripped his side where the bullet wound was, as Kyle got to his feet and ran over to him. Kyle at first wasn't going to use his weapons, or even kill him for that matter but now that he saw what a monster he was. He planned on doing it.

**A.N. Cut this chapter off here because I wanted to get it on Fanfiction really bad.**

**The rest of the fight will be in the next chapter and Kitana will try even harder to get to know Kyle. Plus Jade will soon get involved and it's gonna get very interesting from here on in people.**

**Review or Reptile will throw up on your bed.**

**Next Chapter: Allies And Enemies**


	4. Allies And Enemies

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. Welcome to the six o'clock news, I'm your anchor Tadz theway uhhuhuhhuhIlikeit. **

**Our top story tonight the federal government confirmed that the nationally famous band The Who broke into an animal hospital today, and set free all of the Doberman pinchers. The police said now they have proof that, The Who let the dogs out.**

**Lmfao, anybody? No…still nothing?.…..You people are dead inside…**

**I'm just kidding I love you guys, so let's get moving.**

**Disclaimer: Go yank your cock through your ass you FUCKING BUTT MONGRAL! I've got the POWER GLOVE!**

**Sorry…**

3rd Person P.O.V.

Kyle dashed forward towards Reptile and swung the revolver in his hand at blinding speed so the muzzle of it basically bitch slapped the Reptilian creature. He did a complete spin and fell back down on the stage allowing his green blood to spurt out from the bullet wound Kyle had caused moments ago, who just now holstered his magnum.

Reptile however, despite the bullet wound managed to quickly leap to his feet with one hand on the wound and another on the stage floor with both his feet spread behind him making him look slightly like a foot ball player ready to run. Kyle however was not intimidated he knew now that since his weapons could really hurt him that he had a good chance of winning this fight.

Meanwhile, during the fight Shang Tsung, Kitana, Jade, and Baraka stood at the throne area watching the fight. And Jade couldn't help but notice Kitana's body continued to tense up every few moments.

"My lady…" Jade whispered to Kitana addressing her with a royalty name, "What's wrong?"

Kitana quickly looked over at Jade and said, "Nothing."

She was lying of course and Jade knew this, being her friend for many years Jade had developed a ability of being able to tell when Kitana was bluffing about anything. Kitana may be great at fighting, but she's not the best liar.

The tanned women didn't prod though, she knew better then to get on her best friends nerves. She would talk to her about it after the fight was over.

Kitana however was on the edge of losing her nerve, Reptile was a decent fighter. Although he was mostly cowardly and always tried to end a fight in almost cheating ways, he was a trained killer. This struck fear into the woman because she was afraid that she would lose her only possible chance at ever finding a suitor if Reptile won this fight. Almost every time Black Scar took a hit her muscles tensed, worried that the next hit would be a death blow, and she found herself continuously reaching for her sheathed fans, ready to toss them if anything happened.

Back on the stage though Kyle wasn't worried at all, he knew this creature's body was just as vulnerable as his and he would use that to his advantage.

He unsheathed the Scorpion bowie knife from his ankle and used the brass knuckles on it to place a straight punch on the creatures face, then quickly followed it up with a right hook once again using the brass knuckles and making a loud 'clang' against the steel mask and knocking it off his face. The black fabric holding his mask on ripped slightly as the face protection clattered to the floor.

Reptile felt like a rag doll at this moment, he never told anyone but he was not good at close range fighting, he always stayed far away from his opponents and hit them with his acid spit. That typically won the battle for him, but now that this human had figured him out he was staying as close as possible to the Saurian.

He knew the only chance he had was to push him away so ducking under another brass knuckle punch, Reptile pulled up his leg and planted a sideways kick into Kyle's stomach knocking him backwards and giving Reptile breathing room.

Kyle was thankful for the steel on his vest at this point, because the kick merely felt like it was a push to him but it still was strong enough to knock him to the ground. Kyle grunted when his back hit the stage and before he could recover from it, the Saurian quickly started to rub his clawed hands together and it didn't take long for mucus to gather between his slicked up hands creating a very slimy mucus acid ball. That he was about to throw at Kyle!

Not even bothering to get to his feet Kyle quiet literally did a barrel roll out of the way when Reptile chucked the ball of acid at him and it collided with the floor making a very loud splash then a long drawn out sizzle into the once white silk covering the stage. That was it, Kyle needed to end this fight now.

So he ran forward and before the green man even had a chance to realize that he moved, he slammed the brass knuckles into the face of Reptile and he quite literally felt Reptile's skull crack and push into his head creating a compressed skull fracture. But that didn't stop Kyle, who grabbed a hold of the creatures shoulder preventing him from falling backwards then thrust the bowie knife into the Saurian's torso just below his neck and into his collar bone. The steel of the blade sliced through the muscled and shattered the bones in the Reptilian creature. Kyle didn't even remove the knife for his next move which was to grab hold of Reptile's arm, twist it so that his elbow was pointed upward and then Kyle did the most painful thing he could think of.

He slammed his palm down onto Reptile's elbow pushing it downward and snapping the arm in half.

Reptile cried out in agony at this new found pain. He had never had a bone broken that severally before and at that point, when Kyle ripped the bowie knife back out of his body. All Reptile could feel was pain, all he could hear was his pained whimpers, and all he could see was the green blood that once sustained him dripping off the tip of the blade in the human's hand.

Shang Tsung knew that Reptile was finished and so he stood up from his throne and shouted out, "Finish him!"

Kyle looked up at Shang Tsung for a moment before looking down at the crowd, whose faces ranged from an expression of excitement hoping that he would kill Reptile, and others looked slightly worried as if they were hoping that he would spare his life.

But Kyle already knew that there was no hope for Reptile. He wasn't going to let this monster hurt anyone else.

So without anymore hesitation Kyle crossed his arms then let out a silent, 'humph' he then ripped both his revolvers out of their holsters and taking little time to aim fired them both into Reptiles kneecaps. The bullets going straight through the wooden guards on his legs, his legs flailed for a second in midair before he landed on the ground. With both his legs incapacitated and one arm severely broken, he struggled to push himself up with his one usable arm while Kyle holstered his magnums again. But then drew out his Shotgun from the holster on his back.

He then approached Reptile and used the muzzle of the shotgun to tilt his chin up to look at him. Now there is a rumor saying that you should never look into the eyes of a person you kill because they will haunt you. But Kyle thinks that if your killing for justice, and the person you kill was a bit of an asshole. It's your face that will haunt them in hell.

And Kyle pulled the trigger.

A loud explosion erupted from the shotgun and a large hole burst out from the back of the Saurian's head. Green brain, blood, and white skull flew out of his head all at once from the force of the blast, and the Green Reptilian creature dropped to the ground.

Kyle spun the lever action shotgun by the lever and a shell flew out of the back with another getting loaded into it. That trick took some time for Kyle to perfect but otherwise he could do it now.

He then turned his head to look up at Shang Tsung before reaching around to the back of his head and unclipping his mask. At first he had a problem with removing his mask around all these people but after everything he's seen so far. He really couldn't care less about his real identity. So he pulled the mask over his head letting his now sweaty hair and face be shown to the combatants and to the apparent judges on the throne, for he had become slightly winded during the fight..

Shang Tsung and Kyle remained locked in eye combat for a few seconds longer until Shang Tsung finally stood from his throne, raised his hands into the air, and shouted "Fatality!"

And the crowd cheered once again for the death of another combatant.

Kitana breathed a sigh of relief, he survived and showed that he was a formidable opponent in battle. She absolutely had to have him, and she would soon. She just had to get rid of the blonde woman first to be sure that she had no competition.

That's when she noticed something was off, she felt eyes on her. And when she looked closer at Black Scar she realized something that made her heart pick up speed.

He was looking right at her.

At first she went wide eyed but then managed to remain calm. She had no idea why he was staring at her, but she quickly lost all care about that because at that moment his lips pulled into a smile. A very warm and welcome one.

She literally felt her heart flutter at this, she never received a smile from any man that didn't cause bile to rise in throat. And it was a feeling she was going to cherish for a long time.

Little did Kitana know however Jade was still standing right next to her, and she saw the gesture. She was a great distance away from Black Scar but with all the years Jade put into training she'd gained a keen eye that was able to see the eye contact shared between Kitana and the boy. Needless to say her jaw dropped so far it almost fell out of her mask.

Plus Kitana didn't react disgusted, repulsed, or anything she simply stared back and smiled behind her mask.

Jade was beyond shocked at this, Kitana never smiled at a man, she barely even smiled at her father. And that could only mean one thing, Kitana is trying to find a suitor again.

This caused Jade to almost freak out right in front of the entire crowd ahead. She and Kitana knew that associating with the combatants was forbidden, and if Kitana was caught doing what Jade thought she was going to do, she would be in big trouble.

Suddenly Kitana turned and walked away from the stage before Jade could even say anything. Kitana wasn't supposed to do that, they were supposed to wait and watch the fights until all combatants had finished fighting then they were allowed to leave but she just turned and walked straight off the throne. Now she was breaking a whole bunch of rules set not only by Shang Tsung but by her father himself.

Jade knew now without a doubt that this was going to be very interesting.

Kyle's P.O.V.

After Kitana turned and began to walk off the throne I turned as well and started to walk off the stage and headed back towards the line up where my friend was waiting for me.

"Hey," Stryker said as I approached him, "Are you sure that it was the best idea killing him?" He asked me.

"That thing was a monster." I responded with, "There was no way in hell that I was going to let something like that continue to walk around." Stryker nodded at my words and I was about to get back in line but that's when I realized that I've fought my fight already. So does that mean that I have to stay here?

My unasked question was then suddenly answered by Stryker, "I don't know when I'm gonna fight so you should probably go, and see if you can help Sonya out."

I looked at him surprised, "Are you sure? You don't want me here rooting for you?"

He shook his head, "No it's ok, I'll be fine on my own you just get out of here and see if you can help the lady."

I smiled at that and we exchanged another sideways high five before I walked away. But I didn't get very far because I was stopped by two men standing out in front of me.

3rd Person P.O.V.

The first man that stepped out in front of Kyle was twenty four years old, stood at 5'10' weighed 185 pounds, and fights in the style of Jun Fan. He had shaggy black hair, a red headband, spiked gauntlets and red and black Kung Fu pants, and for some reason was keeping his upper body bare with no shirt showing off a intimidating muscle build.

He is the Shaolin monk warrior Liu Kang, and was here for one reason only. To defend Earthrealm.

The second man to block Kyle's path was not exactly a man. He had the appearance of one but in reality, he is a God. Raiden the God of thunder.

He stood at a very intimidating 6'7' almost towering over everyone else and weighed a muscle heavy 260 pounds, wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest, his face usually shadowed by a straw hat. The effect is enhanced by his glowing blue eyes that radiate with electricity and long white hair, befitting of his god-like status. Lastly, his power is so great that he constantly radiates with lightning energy, electricity constantly dancing and crackling around his being.

Kyle looked at both of the men as if they had lobsters crawling out of their ears, and simply asked "May I pass?"

"Why did you kill him?" Liu Kang asked him suddenly. Kyle raised his eyebrows at that as he continued, "Why couldn't you have just removed him from the tournament?"

"Dude chill." Kyle said, "In case you weren't aware, that thing was a monster. And I wasn't about to let something like tha-" He tried to plead his case but Liu Kang cut him off.

"Do you realize what you've done! Because of you Shang Tsung is one more step closer to defeating Earthrealm!" Liu Kang virtually shouted causing Kyle to almost laugh at his over reaction.

But then Raiden suddenly spoke "Leave him be Liu Kang. He is merely a child of America, he doesn't understand the magnitude of what exactly is happening now." Raiden spoke and Kyle shrugged at his words.

"Sure why not now can I please pass, I have to find someone." The younger boy asked politely trying very hard to not reach for his weapons and threaten them for not letting him pass.

But once again he was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder by the taller man who said, "I will let you pass, but know this do not kill any tournament combatants otherwise I will have to eliminate you from the tournament myself."

Now he was just pissing Kyle off, so he brought up his right forearm and shoved Raiden backwards a few feet and said, "I'd like to see you try." He taunted not knowing who he was really dealing with.

Raiden threatened him but he did not actually intend on harming the Earthrealm child. He was young and naïve, so of course he didn't know what he would've been up against if he had challenged him. But still both he and Liu Kang did not take kindly to being pushed.

"How dare you!" He said stepping foreword and gripping Kyle's arm, "You will show more respect towards lord Rai-" He tried to scold Kyle but before he could finish Kyle quickly elbowed him in the ribcage pushing him backwards and ripped the revolver in his right holster out and held it up in his left hand to Liu Kang's face at point blank range.

"Back off!"

Then they all heard Shang Tsung shout from up on the throne, "A challenge?"

At the same time the three of the men turned there heads to see everybody was staring at them. Some of them actually looked excited at the thought of another fight coming up, while others looked slightly annoyed.

"No!" Kyle shouted back then lowered his revolver and said, "Just a little stubborn boy that's all." He said shooting a death glare at Liu Kang who glared back at him, the lines were being drawn now.

"You must be speaking of yourself then." Liu Kang retaliated with.

"He's immature too." Kyle shot back.

And the eye combat raged on once more.

"Well if there is no challenge between you two, than the next combatant will be Liu Kang!" Shang Tsung shouted and the chosen fighter exchanged glances between Kyle and the wizard.

"You heard the man," Kyle said then shooed him away as if he was a dog, "Run along."

Liu Kang gave Kyle one last death glare then turned to approach the still bloodied stage while Kyle took this opportunity to exit the area. He wanted to search for Sonya and see if she needed any help regardless of the fact that she already said she wouldn't.

Meanwhile, Sonya walked by herself through a dark gloomy looking dungeon in search for two things. One was obviously Kano, while the other was her friend Jax who had been taken hostage some time ago.

Slowly she navigated the corridors, peaking into each cell every once in a while and hoping for that one moment where she would be reunited with her lost friend.

Little did she know that from behind a pillar not too far away, Kitana was watching her as she moved along.

Sonya was not very difficult for the Edenian woman to track, she knew the direction she had gone in since she left the feast this morning. And now she had her all alone.

Kitana then started debating on ways of how to kill her. She thought about cutting her arms off, then her head. Or maybe using her lips to give her the kiss of death, Kitana wasn't interested in girls but it was always very funny to use this power on her enemies then watch there heads inflate until they exploded.

But regardless she would still have to fight her in order to kill. She had nothing against this women personally but she just couldn't lose her only chance at a man. So breathing deeply.

Kitana made her move…

Kyle's P.O.V.

I walked around the island using have of my concentration to look for Sonya and the other half to just simply take in the sights of this place. I didn't like the thought that somewhere so beautiful could hold such a violent competition. It looked so peaceful here.

It had been a good amount of time since I left the arena, so I decided that it would be ok if I stopped for a second to rest. The weather was warm out today, and I was lugging around all my weapons and armor still so obviously at this point I was sweating and pretty worn out.

Thank God I didn't bring my weapon satchels with me otherwise I would've been dead on the ground by now.

**A.N. Once again the chapter was cut very short due to lack of time for writing.**

**This would've been done and released quicker however if my Fucking computer wasn't RETARDED. Like no bullshit I am pissed off at it right now because it won't let me update my other story. Every time I try it just says, 'the document you have tried to submit is empty'. Umm, I don't think over 6,000 words is empty you fucker!**

**Ughh, anyway so yeah I'm pissed off now and can't update my other story so you guys will probably be seeing updates of this story much more frequently for a little while.**

**Also, because this chapter is so short, I'll let you guys in on a secret, *leans close and whispers* In the next chapter we're gonna see Kitana peeping on Kyle…**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Mission**


	5. Mission

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. Welcome to the six o' clock news I'm your anchor Lars ofthemohicans.**

**Our top story tonight, Rudolf the red nose reindeer dead at 53. I know it is sad, the famous reindeer was killed when he was hit in Barcelona by a flock of seagulls and a 747. Eye witnesses report that the reindeer in Spain was hit mainly by the plane. **

**Lol, I'm just trying to get some laughs.**

**I'm gonna try to make up for the lost time by making the next few chapters come out as quick as they can. I mean a three month wait for one chapter seems like a bit much.**

**Whatevez, let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: You'll grow old, never get married, and die alone.**

**Ur welcome for pointing out that possibility ^-^**

Kyle's P.O.V.

Suddenly I fell backwards as the stone I was sitting on seemed to give way, and without hesitation I drew a revolver out and aimed it at the rock. But what I saw caused me to really falter for a moment, a secret passage was opening.

The entire patch of soil that I thought was real moved to the side revealing a staircase going down into the dark depths of the earth.

I sighed, "I thought you only had to go down creepy dark tunnels in the movies." I whined my curiosity getting the better of me as I descended the steps.

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

Kitana drew out her sheathed fans and hurled them at Sonya, top speed. The hand crafted blue blades spun through the air taking a radiant bluish glow with them and shot at their target.

Sonya heard the sound of something whizzing through the air and turned to look with just enough time to duck out of the way, dodging one fan successfully and getting cut on the arm by the other.

Sonya winced at the pain that spiked in her arm for a second before she looked at the source of where the fans came from.

The woman in blue emerged from her hiding place and called out, "Shang Tsung has ordered your demise!" She was lying of course, she just knew that if she came out there and told her to stay away from her man. The fight would be very awkward.

She then jumped down from her elevated level and rushed Sonya quickly swinging a right hook after her which the blonde woman ducked under successfully and then brought her hands up blocking several other blows and attempting to deliver some of her own as well.

The women were fairly even matched in combat, both their fighting styles were fairly alien to each other but Sonya had something on Kitana that the princess didn't even think about.

Gear. Sonya was a military woman armed with an assortment of weapons for self defense and attacking. While Kitana did indeed have powers beyond any mortal recognition, they mostly only work with her fans which were at this point jammed into the wall.

So using her own special edge, Sonya squeezed a small device that rested in the palm of her hand to activate her wrist tazer. A high powered special ops issued self-defense weapon which delivers a massive electric shock to it's victim. It's so powerful that the electricity even appears as if it's purple.

The teeth of the tazer emerged from the front and just as Sonya blocked a overhead blow, she jabbed Kitana in the stomach with it.

Kitana tried to shriek, or even yelp at that but the force from the electricity surging through her was a new pain she had never felt before. Her hands clutched her stomach as her muscles jerked and twitched trying to get a hold of herself again.

Obviously the princess had never been stunned before, and by such a powerful tazer nonetheless. So she quickly dropped to her knees still quite literally in shock by it, and Sonya wasn't going to waist time during this moment of vulnerability so she gripped the woman in blue by her hair and using all her force brought her knee back, then rammed it straight into Kitana's face.

The force behind it pushed Kitana's head backwards but since Sonya was holding her head she couldn't fall back. And while Sonya had her in this grip, she re-positioned herself so she could flip Kitana over her shoulder and land painfully on her back.

Sonya stood above the princess who was still stunned and now laying flat on her back on the cold stone floor of the dungeon.

"Yes!" Sonya cheered for herself at her victory.

Kitana meanwhile as she was collecting herself, felt slightly ashamed. What had happened that made her so weak? She didn't know and she was also now afraid that because of it she might die.

The blonde woman drew out her Glock 21 45. Caliber pistol, and stepped down onto Kitana's shoulder. The large combat boot pressed down onto the princesses body painfully as Sonya pointed the handgun down at Kitana.

"Why does he want me dead?" The blonde woman asked, she wanted to at least receive some information before she killed anyone. But before she was answered a bright white light suddenly appeared right in front of Sonya blinding her for a moment, so Kitana could user this chance to recover.

The shock from the tazer had finally started to let up so Kitana reached up and drove her elbow into Sonya's knee which knocked her foot off of her shoulder. She then quickly followed that up with a swift kick to Sonya's stomach, pushing the military woman backwards far enough for Kitana to swirl twirl her legs in the air then quite literally flip back onto her feet.

Both women then looked towards the direction where the light came from and quickly realized that it was a man. Raiden, the thunder God who confronted Kyle before had appeared and said, "Enough Sonya!"

The blonde looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise, "What you want some to? Let's go bitch!" She challenged him retaking her fighting stance.

"No!" Kitana yelled, "This is my fight!" She didn't care that Sonya had that strange device which hurt her badly. She just wanted to feel her die by her own hands.

"I don't care, I'll take on both of you!" Sonya gambled over playing her hand slightly. She had no idea what she was dealing with.

Meanwhile Kyle was quickly descending the steps into the dungeon where he heard the shouting. One of the voices sounded like Sonya's but the other he didn't completely recognize but he could tell it was a woman.

He quickly took out the radio Stryker gave him and clicked the button, "Stryker, I think I've found Sonya, over."

It took a moment but he responded, "Where? What's happening? Over."

"I think she's been challenged to a fight in some creepy dungeon, I'm not sure yet but I'm going in. I'll radio again if the shit hit's the fan, copy?"

"Roger." He answered quickly and Kyle put the radio away again and picked up the pace until he reached the bottom of the steps, instantly seeing his friend Sonya in a girl fight with the woman who's been on his mind lately, princess Kitana.

But also in the fight was the man who Kyle almost fought only about an hour ago. Raiden, was there with them in the fight. But he wasn't really fighting, any blow that came his way he merely blocked then pushed the attacker away. Kyle wasn't sure why but he didn't care, he had to help.

He ran forward so that he wasn't so far away and drew his revolver. "Stop right there!" He shouted causing every head in the room to turn towards him.

Sonya had Raiden pinned against the wall with her fist pulled back ready to punch him, while Kitana had finally managed to jerk her fans free from the wall and readied them for combat. But she froze when she saw Kyle there with his weapon drawn.

"Kyle this isn't the best time!" Sonya shouted at him turning back towards the pinned thunder God but before she could hit him he spoke.

"Shield your eyes."

"What?" Sonya asked.

To which Raiden repeated his command slower, "Shield…your eyes."

Suddenly Raidens eyes began to glow even brighter then they already were and before anyone could react a very bright light radiated off of his body causing both Kyle and Sonya to turn there heads away from the bright light source.

Kitana meanwhile was still slightly hypnotized that she had just now found out his real name, but once she saw the bright light she knew she had to retreat. So she whirled her fans and disappeared in the swirling blue light.

**A.N. Chapter was cut off again because I haven't updated in like a billion years and this needed to go up.**

**I swear to you all, I won't ever let a chapter be this short, or take this long ever again.**

**I will be more responsible when it comes to all my stories now.**

**I also know that I said Kitana will peep on Kyle in this chapter but since t was cut short it's gonna be in the next chapter k guys?**

**Review, it helps motivate me.**

**Next Chapter: Time passing**


	6. Time Passing

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Shocking right?**

**SINCEREST apologies for spending so long trying to focus on school work, recovering from heart break, getting a new girlfriend and losing that girlfriend because she wanted my best friend instead cuz she's a bitch.**

**But none of you care so I'll write just to satisfy you I guess.**

**Lol, but in all honesty you guys I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner like I said it would, I guess that statement of being more responsible was an unplanned lie.**

**But I'm here now so deal with it. **

**BTW'SS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I'm working now with a fellow writer here named backandbutterthanever. She's helping me out with this shiz, and she is now my Co-author here. Make sure that you shower here with love for her work on this with me :]**

**Disclaimer: I haven't said it in a while so I'll say it I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's characters.**

**OH SNAP THE STORIES STARTINNN!**

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

In front of a waterfall away from the cave where Sonya and Kitana's battle took place, a large flash of bright white light exploded in the deserted terrain and from the shiny mass fell three bodies.

Raiden, Sonya, and Kyle all falling to the ground and landing in opposite directions. Raiden landed on his feet in a crouched position while Sonya rolled onto her back and Kyle virtually face planted into the ground. And instantly, both mortals stomachs heaved uncontrollably.

Normally, the thunder God would've warned them before teleporting that it churns stomachs almost unbearably but it was in the heat of the moment and he didn't have any other choice. So he stood and watched as both the humans retched and heaved up all they had eaten for lunch.

Sonya clutched her stomach and painfully lurched her head forward throwing up, while Kyle had managed to recover quicker and stood to his feet, albeit shakily. And frantically searched for the revolver he dropped when he fell, finding it only a few feet away from his position.

He quickly scrambled across the ground still fidgety from having the urge to throw up, but managed to reach it regardless.

Using all of his strength he forced himself to his feet and holding his gun one handed he shakily pointed it at the thunder God and shouted in a strained voice, "what the fuck just happened!?"

Raiden moved his hand in a 'calm down' gesture, "relax warrior, I am not your enemy." He said but was interrupted by a recovered Sonya.

"Bullshit!" She yelled and drew her gun one handed in the same fashion Kyle did, "You were with that bitch in blue who tried to kill me!"

Suddenly a voice came from the distance, "Wait Sonya!" All heads turned in the direction of the voice which turned out to belong to Johnny Cage, "It's okay! He's a good guy." He said approaching the three of them. Following behind him was Liu Kang who glared at Kyle. Instead of listening to Cage's word though, Kyle cocked the hammer back on his pistol and realigned his sights on Raiden. "Put the gun down boy wonder! This dude's a God."

Kyle looked at Johnny Cage as if his head split open and roses sprouted out. For he was a Christian back on earth realm and didn't believe in other Gods or supposed God like creatures despite the fact that they had just been teleported there by him just moments ago. So he responded, "Really? Prove it." Famous last words.

In less than an instant Raidens eyes began to glow again and he disappeared from Kyle's sight in a manner that seemed almost as if he was made of electricity and was deleted from his current position. Only to reappear right behind Kyle again and say, "He speaks the truth."

The shorter man jolted away from Raiden shocked at what he had just seen. For a second he glanced at Sonya who was in awe just like himself, and even though he still put his faith in other beliefs; he would concede to the fact that this person (or thing) before him has some type of otherworldly power.

So lowering his gun albeit hesitantly he said, "Ok then."

Cage walked up next to Kyle and nudged him with his elbow, "Told ya'" He said his cocky attitude unwavering. Kyle responded with a stare.

Raiden spoke up, "This is not the time for us to be at odds with each other, I have foreseen events like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

"What have you foreseen?" Liu Kang asked.

"In my visions, Shao Kahn has become invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm, and we will all die." Silence rang out for several beats after that last sentence.

Kyle was uncertain on how to react, if this guy was serious then that meant the apocalypse was literally on it's way. If he was bullshitting, this was the most convincing prank he had ever been through. Sadly though, he was almost one hundred percent sure the latter of those two possibilities was completely incorrect. "Well that sucks." He said with his shoulders falling slightly, and Liu Kang peaked at him out of the corner of his eye with a look of annoyance.

"I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences." He continued to speak to the whole group.

Johnny Cage then said, "I'm not worried, I bet you can win this thing no problem."

Raiden shook his head, "Unless directly challenged I cannot participate." Everyone felt as if a punch of aggravation hit them at that.

"_Freaking rules." _Sonya thought placing her hands on her hips.

"Well than what should we do?" Cage asked, "Aside from standing around and looking pretty."

Raiden inhaled through his nose before saying, "For now…the tournament must run it's course."

"Ok so what do we do if we're challenged and you're not with us?" Kyle asked remembering that Raiden was angry with him when he killed Reptile before. "There's fighters from all over the world here what happens if we have to fight?"

Sonya nodded, "Yeah, plus I've still got to find Jax. If I have to kill to get him out of trouble I'm probably gonna." She said accentuating her last two words.

The thunder God acknowledged the two Earthrealm warriors, "I will help you locate your friend, and if you are challenged fight to win but do not kill you're opponent. Doing so will only give Shang Tsung more power." He addressed both of them and the game plan was finally coming together.

"I am with you lord Raiden." Liu Kang said giving the taller man a slight bow.

Johnny Cage shrugged, "Hell, count me in. I bet it'll make a great movie."

Kyle did the same action and Sonya stepped forward, "Alright, we're with you Raiden." And the alliance for the soldiers of Earthrealm began.

The group dispersed separating from each other, Sonya left still with the intention of finding Jax. Raiden left with her to keep his word on helping the woman find him, Johnny Cage left to be Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang went off to train more.

Lastly, the youngest of the group Kyle used his radio to get back in contact with Stryker; telling him that they had some new rules of engagement they would need to apply during their stay. The men agreed to meet at the supper ceremony later in the evening since the fights were still going on, and according to Stryker who was still in front of the arena; many of the contestants were dying. Hardly anyone had mercy on their opponent and fatalities were becoming a very common thing in this tournament.

He retrieved his belongings which turned out to be only a few yards away from where they landed. Raiden apparently only took them outside the entrance to that secret cave, and thankfully nobody took anything from his stash. Immediately after he headed back to the living quarters he had been given, no one could know for sure when the fights would end so he figured he could just wait out the rest of the day there.

Eventually the sun descended in the sky far enough so that the light illuminating the island was a fiery gold. And the contestants who had survived the first day returned to the dining hall waiting for food to be served.

Kyle had put his mask back on and stood idly as Black Scar by the same table he had sat at previously with his two new found friends Sonya and Kurtis Stryker. He shifted awkwardly as some of the other fighters stared at him probably wondering why he was just standing there. Trying to make it seem like he was doing something, he adjusted his vest several times. And now that he thought about it, the vest was starting to become a bit of a burden. It had saved his life back in his hometown when he was shot at before, but having to wear it all the time was a little strenuous. The Kevlar vest was already heavy on it's own but the extra pounds of steel in the ribcage setup weighed on him much more then he would have liked it to.

He would need to suck it up for now though, he couldn't risk the possibility of being caught in a challenge without it on.

After several more minutes of waiting, Stryker finally showed up, "Scar!" He greeted Kyle with his alias. The two then sat down at the table before them. The younger of the two then began explaining the adventure he had just been on to the law enforcement officer. Sonya wasn't anywhere to be found but neither of the men thought about that as Kyle spoke of there situation.

Stryker chimed in every now and again with questions, mainly about the supernatural aspects of his story; all of which his friend answered quickly. He told him that Earth was simply one of several Realms all taking part in this super-dimensional conflict that held the very fate of humanity in its hands.

This was all a heavy burden to bear on Kurtis, but he nodded his head as he learned of their situation. Kyle explained that they had to stop the killing, since it would only seal their fates a little more. The group of other tournament fighters all talked around them but they may as well have been completely silent, since the two humans drowned out all sound aside from each others voices.

Stryker let out a labored sigh, "Well we've really gotta step up our game now." He said, Kyle shrugged in response. "Earth defender seems like it's about ten steps above my pay rate but…I guess I'm in."

"Good to hear it." Kyle said in response then removed his mask just for a minute to run his fingers through his dark hair. "I know now though that this is gonna be a very interesting next couple of months on this island." He plopped his mask onto the table and crossed his arms. "Kurtis as far as I'm concerned the life we had will have to be left behind. I don't know how this will pan out and I don't know if we'll ever make it back home but…I don't want to be who I was back in that Realm."

Stryker furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

Kyle looked between both the man before him and his mask, "This is serious shit we're in, and I have to be at my best if I want to survive. I know I killed back on Earth but this is different. Before I was doing it for my town, now I can't do it and it's for my world." He spoke in a very serious tone.

"Scar," the officer interrupted, "What are you saying? What's wrong with the old you?" He asked puzzled by the younger man's suddenly very serious demeanor.

It was all because of the magnitude that had fallen on him, Kyle felt that he needed to change. He needed to be something stronger than what he was before, "The old me isn't enough in this tournament." He said, "I don't know how to explain it but, I need to be better." Taking one more look down at his mask he said, "Whatever it takes I have to be stronger." He spoke with every intention of leaving his old life behind.

The food came but the two men merely picked at the feast, their once more positive outlook on the situation was now darkened heavily. Realization of the actual danger on this island sinking in and causing a droop in both the men's shoulders.

When the banquet ended and the fighters returned to their respective living areas, Kyle, or Scar went down to the area with the hot springs.

He stripped off his armor and shirt leaving his pants on and took a towel from one of the racks lined up in this mini bath house. He didn't plan on actually getting in, he just wanted to rinse himself off a bit. So dunking the soft cloth into the piping hot water, he pulled it back out and started running it over his skin.

Thankfully he spotted no blood or grime caked on him, he was almost one hundred percent sure that there was at least a little since he felt very gross. The hot water caused an unwelcome relaxing sensation in his muscles. It felt almost foreign after everything that had happened, and it caused the bathing man to grimace at the feeling. Scrubbing himself almost fiercely trying to get this done quickly, not only was he uncomfortable cleaning himself in a pretty public place, but he didn't have time to waste on luxury's like this anymore. He needed to get some rest then continue preparing for the next round of fights.

They would start up a week from now so the contestants only had those few days to lick their wounds and rest up. Or take the route Kyle was planning on taking and do there best to prepare for their next encounter.

The man was only in the bathing area for a few minutes so he could wash off the important parts of his body. No where was he seriously injured so no first aid was needed and he immediately left back to his room. He stared at his weapons for a while when he got back, and considered working on them but decided to save that for morning.

If there was one thing he needed just as much as training, it was rest too. The Black Scar would need to be in top condition if he wanted to compete with all these other contestant.

So he stripped out of his remaining clothing and went to bed, sleep however was a difficult thing to come by. A lot was on the young man's mind, his mask rested on the nightstand beside his bed and it felt as if it was staring at him the whole time his eyes were closed. The mask was what made him Scar, without it he was just Kyle the regular guy you would see walking down the street every other day.

Now that he was laying still alone with nothing to distract him from his thoughts it felt like the time passing was hours rather than seconds. Scar had saved his life so many times, and the lives of others but he was always second to himself in Kyle's mind. He promised a long time ago when he first put that mask on that he wouldn't let The Black Scar take over his life. If it got too dangerous, if it was becoming too much to handle he would drop his alter ego and forget about this whole vigilante justice gig.

My how the tables had turned. Now he needed to depend on his alternate life and his original life was the one that needed to be left behind. Kyle wasn't strong enough, Scar was, and that was the way it would always be.

"_That's the way it will always be…" _Was the last thought that entered his mind before it finally slipped away into his slumber.

**A.N. Okay guys, chapter was a lil on the short side but they will get longer again, once I get to the more exciting parts. **

**I also rushed the last few hundreds of words too because I wanted to update for you guys as quick as I could. But I did my best so I hope you guys like it for what it is. :] **

**If you don't well than that's your loss ^-^ **

**Leave a review and let me guys kno what you think, it's good to be back and writing this stuff again, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. And BIIIIG thanks to my new best-est friend backandbutterthanever for her help on this. 3 **

**I'll see you next time guys. **

**Next Chapter: The Inner Warrior **


	7. The Inner Warrior

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. What's happening guys? **

**Keeping up with original stories and fan made stories is much more difficult to manage then I initially thought. Lol**

**But oh well I'll manage, and once again give love to the coolest person alive backandbutterthanever for assisting me in this epic adventure that we still have so much left to go with. **

**Disclaimer: Eat a dick**

**Any of you guys want a soda? I think I'm gonna go get a soda.**

_Day 2 of Mortal Kombat Tournament_

3rd. Person P.O.V.

Scar had long since awakened from his slumber and had gotten to work right away with his exercises. He did not do his regular routine though, he tried to push himself a little bit further than he normally did by adding a few extra reps and doing different workout methods. He tried some jumping jacks, jogging in place, cardio practice and others as well just trying to make himself feel like he was better preparing for the fights in the coming months.

For being only a teenager, Scar was quite developed for his age. He was currently only sixteen but he could pass off as at least twenty. But still the build he had compared to some other competitors on the island intimidated him, and that was one of the most important rules of combat. Never let your opponent intimidate you, it's dangerous and you feel more vulnerable; something with your enemy could pick up on.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get as bulky as desired, but as long as he kept his more lean muscle strengthened he felt there was at least hope for him.

After his workout was finished, he changed into clean clothes nearly identical to his previous ones, put on his armor and equipment, then left the combatants quarters. Food was already served in the dining hall and once again fighters of all shapes and sizes were planted at the many long tables eating. Some still looked more beaten then others while several looked unscathed and confident. Scar was lucky, he hadn't been severally injured in his first fight. That thing Shang Tsung called Reptile hadn't managed to land a good hit with it's acid-like mucus, Scar was thanking God for that. But next time he might not be so lucky, if there were green creatures on this island that could spit acid at you, who knows what else was in store.

So the Black Scar combatant almost completely ignored the large breakfast laid before him, he grabbed a small cup of juice on one of the many trays and chugged it before vacating. Training was more important than food right now, so he left not even bothering to look for Sonya, or Stryker.

A map in his room showed off all the main points of interest on the island, not that there were very many. There was the docks which was where everyone initially arrived, the rest quarters, hot springs bath area, dining hall, all the Mortal Kombat battle arenas, and training grounds. That last one is where Scar was heading, he wasn't sure what it would look like or what would be there to help him practice, if anything. It could just be a big open field for all he knew. But getting there was the only thing on his mind as he walked the islands landscape, it was a beautiful place but he wasn't interested in sightseeing anymore.

Surprisingly, the training grounds were separated into numerous small practice areas. All of which were organized into each fighters specific capabilities, they even had the combatants names written on a plaque just outside each entrance. Probably so everyone could train their own way in peace.

It took the young man several minutes of wandering around the grounds to find the area with Black Scar written on the entry point. There were more people on this island then he had originally believed, hundreds probably, maybe even thousands.

"_That's weird," _He thought looking at the tropical expanse the island held around him, _"How can so many people be here? This island didn't even look that big when we first arrived." _It was true, Scar hadn't really though about it until that moment, but this place seemed much larger now that he was on it instead of when they first came.

He figured that it was just another weird form of magic that made it more habitable for so many species. Scar almost laughed at that thought, before this tournament he would've thought a magic island was complete bullshit. Now it was his reality and his temporary home, kind of ironic.

Scar's own training grounds were almost a flash back to his past, when he entered the area he could see it had been mocked up to resemble a dojo/target shooting range, but surrounding it were trees, the same trees that grew wildly almost everywhere else on the island.

It was almost a little creepy when he looked it over, the floor was white matted and several straw and wooden dummies were sitting behind resting benches ready to be placed for practice. While the range had a similar set up with the same dummy targets were placed at twenty, thirty, and fifty yards away. It felt a little like Scar was back home, he had begun training in the art of Karate several years back all the way to elementary school. He participated in it for six years and became a black belt along the way, he left the school for it when he decided to become a vigilante. But that didn't stop him from repeating his practices on a regular basis.

Scar shrugged off his nostalgia and walked over to his choices of dummies, he settled on just a straw one to start out with and picked it up, stumbling a bit in surprise at how much it weighed but then carrying it to the center of the floor. These targets had a small torso, two outstretched arms to the left and right, and of course a head, the legs were just a stand that it stood on almost like a bar stool. Scar unclipped his shoulder rig setup and dropped it over on one of the benches along with the bowie knife and ankle sheath, he would practice with his weapons later but for right now he was just going to work on his forms. He then took off his armor, so he wouldn't be weighed down and his mask so he could see better.

He took a guard stance, eyeing the dummy angrily as if it was an actual opponent before he started jabbing the tied together straw in a series of hooks, and straight punches. Bits of the yellow material fell from the strands of rope holding the whole thing together and they fluttered down to the floor with each blow dealt. Scar also almost knocked the stand over on more than one account with the force of each hit batting it around, he couldn't help but smirk to himself when he actually had to dive to catch it after placing a particularly powerful roundhouse kick onto the poor prop.

But he still continued to try and keep a serious composure, there was no more time for games. At that he almost wanted to slap himself, he just wasn't disciplined enough to take absolutely everything serious. The inner child in him wanted to see the light in any situation, that's what kept him smiling.

This thought made Scar go back to hitting the dummy with all he had, he gave it a good military style front and back where he hit the underside of the 'chin' with a back handed uppercut, followed by a jab to the lower back, then a gut punch, and lastly driving his knee into the straw body, sending it this time fully to the ground. More straw spread out onto the dojo floor, Scar let it lie there as he looked down at his work feeling somewhat proud. Until he heard a man's voice from behind him.

"You'll never win this tournament like that." Scar whirled his head in the direction of the voice to see Liu Kang standing at the doorway of the dojo with his arms crossed over his only half covered chest.

"What are you doing here?" Scar asked coldly, it was no secret that these two did not like each other so he was curious as to why he was here.

Liu uncrossed his arms and without invitation stepped onto the dojo floor, "Lord Raiden has requested that I assist in training you for battle."

Scar raised his eyebrows, "…what?" He asked genuinely baffled by the monks words.

"I'm here to train you, must I say it slower?" Liu Kang said seeming to get aggravated at the younger mans surprise.

The teen's shoulder's fell at that, it was unbelievable in his eyes. Raiden really didn't think that Scar could fight and win on his own despite the fact that he one the first round of the tournament.

"No thanks," He said turning away fro Liu and kneeling down to lift his K.O.'ed dummy. "I think I'll be better off on my own." Scar spoke confidently not even bothering to look at Raidens messenger while he talked.

It was silent after that and for a second the younger man actually thought that Liu Kang left or was at least going too, but apparently the monk had other plans.

"Then fight me right now." He suddenly said, and that caught Scar's attention. He turned around again with his surprised face back with full force. "If you truly believe you don't need any help, then prove me wrong."

Scar moved to fully face Liu Kang and turned his head slightly as if trying to translate Liu's poker face. "Are you challenging me?" He asked.

"Not to Mortal Kombat," The monk replied, "Just to a sparring round, no weapons, no power, and no fatality. Just a good old fashioned fight to see if you're really as ready as you think you are."

Both men remained unmoving where they stood almost daring the other to make a move first. Scar contemplated his offer to fight for a moment, he was definitely getting called out and even if he lost he wouldn't be eliminated from the tournament. Besides, he convinced himself he wasn't gonna lose anyway.

"Alright." The younger male finally said, "Let me move this." He said as he once again heaved the dummy next to him up in his arms to clear it off the floor while Liu Kang moved around to the opposite side of the dojo.

Scar turned to face his opponent whom had already taken his fighting stance, "Show me what you can do." He taunted Scar, which caused the teen to half heartedly chuckle then take his own fighting pose, guard stance.

"Let's do this." He said back before rushing forward at Liu, he simply could not wait to kick his ass.

He planned on going straight for the face, just simply because the thought of this high and mighty monk walking around with a black eye that came from his fist made him feel all giddy inside. But it happened so fast that Scar almost didn't see Liu Kang spin around and deliver a sideways kick right into Scars chest. The massive force from his boot sent the teenager down onto his ass.

The look on Scar's face must've been priceless because as soon as the realization of what had just happened hit him he realized Liu Kang was smirking down at him.

"Impressive." Liu said getting cocky and it made anger boil up in the chest which was just kicked.

Scar reared his legs back pressing his upper body into the floor before he swung them back forward lurching the rest of his body up with him. Now he remembered that although this guy might talk a big game, he is a fighter in this tournament so he just might have the moves to back it up. At that point Scar went into, what he called 'full battle mode' and actually got serious about the fight. Attempting to deliver actual tactic driven hits and blows, but it seemed like Liu was always one step ahead of him. He managed to block each of his attacks and even countered several times, hitting Scar in various areas such as his ribs, stomach and even his face.

This was when he really wished that he had left his armor on, he wouldn't be feeling half the force of Liu's bare knuckles had he still been wearing his vest and mask.

Liu kicked Scar backwards then followed up with a punch across the boy's face, but Scar used the momentum from the blow to spin and try to elbow his attacker. Only to once again have his arm grabbed and held in place, Liu then dealt a series of blows to the back of Scars ribcage. The third of which made scar grunt loudly in pain, and tried to spin away from this backwards hold. He got away for a moment only to be hit in the face again with the back of the monks fist, the pain stung but it was enough to continue angering Scar who finally managed to land an across the face punch on Liu followed by a soccer style kick on him finally giving the two some space.

The monk looked unfazed by this, as a matter of fact Liu Kang had been quiet almost the whole fight. Not even making a sound when he was hit, Scar almost didn't notice this at all though. He was too busy trying to catch his breath, Liu moved so fast he could barley keep up with the older man. But still he rushed forward once more trying to best his opponent.

Both fighters were toe to toe although it was clear which one was winning, a few moves would be performed and Liu would get a hold of Scars arm or leg and land hit knocking him backwards. Liu did have to hand it to the young warrior though, what he lacked in skill he made up for in effort. Which he would praise him for later, but for now he had to let the fight run it's course. Somebody had to knock some sense into this boy.

Liu held Scar's arm behind his back and punched him straight into the stomach once, twice, three times, then bashed down on the back of scars head reeling him forward then did a back flip kick into Scar's face again knocking him to the ground. Finally the boy's lungs gave and Scar yelped in pain when he hit the floor, he guessed that the kick caused him to accidentally bite his lip open because he started spitting up a little blood. But he refused to back down, he wasn't finished yet.

So this time he simple pushed himself up rather than leaping to his feat and charged Liu again. This time Liu noticed that he was starting to just swing mindlessly rather then controlled and form based like he had when they first started, this was the first sign of getting desperate.

However Scar noticed this too when he took another kick to his shoulder and quickly corrected himself. He ducked under a swirl kick Liu performed and used his combo that he hit the dummy with since it was still fresh in his mind. The front and back.

God must've been on his side at that moment because even to his own surprise he landed it. He hit Liu under his chin, then his lower back and front then kneed him right in his face. Accomplishment and adrenaline were pumping through the younger fighter so he instantly tried to follow up with his hits with another combo he knew.

He waited for Liu to make a move and once he did with a straight punch, Scar dodged to the side and grabbed a hold of the monks bulky arm. With his first step accomplished he twisted around then yanked on the limb with all his might literally flipping the heavier man over his own body. At first when he felt the transfer of weight he thought he was one step closer to victory but his heart sank when Liu landed on his feat and reversed the hold on him.

Liu Kang flipped Scar over his shoulder and slammed him down on one of the benches almost breaking the hard wood surface. Following up on the already devastating throw, Liu dropped his elbow down onto Scar's front over and over, he was definitely sure there would be a pretty big bruise there tomorrow.

Regaining his composure, Scar lifted his knee as high as he could just before the monk could elbow him again so his knee would connect directly with Liu's skull on the way down. Obviously since the knee is a very hard surface you can imagine how much it hurt, and it actually caused Liu to fall back and stumble a bit but he remained on his feet.

Scar rolled backwards off the bench and fell on one knee for a second and struggled to stand back up. He had taken quite a beating and was on the brink of completely dazed and confused. He stood and walked on wobbly legs to line up with Liu again, his guard stance was weak and he couldn't even keep his fists clenched. The monk saw this all, once again he had to admit despite all the damage he'd taken this man refused to give up. Albeit he looked as if the wind hit him the wrong way he would collapse, but the Shaolin did not plan on waiting for mother nature to win the fight. He would end this battle on a 'do not fuck with me' note.

For once, Liu Kang was the one to dash forward and he leaped up into the air, defying the laws of gravity and physics by kicking at Scar repeatedly so fast that the wounded warrior could barley block the first two hits. Three more kicks flurried so quick that all Scar could see was the blur of leather boots slamming into him as the last one knocked him down for the count, Liu flipped in mid-air and landed kneeling knowing the fight was done.

Scar laid on the matted floor, coughing up a few more droplets of blood and his chest heaving as he struggled to rise back up to a half sitting half laying position. He looked up at Liu with eyes that could kill knowing that he lost, suffering a broken pride as well as a battered body.

"Now you see, it is at this point the sorcerer would shout finish him." Liu said sounding like he was taunting but really just trying to get the message through that he was doomed if he continued to fight the way he was.

Rolling his eyes, scar gritted his teeth and said between breaths, "If this was real I would've just shot your ass several points ago." Slowly he rose to a full seated position and rested one arm over his bent knee while the other leg remained outstretched.

"You just don't get it do you?" The monk retaliated, "Those weapons of yours won't last forever, just the same as you're armor, neither will protect you forever. You can't rely on them to save you're life." Liu started to circle him as he spoke, "You must be able to defend yourself with nothing but your own body, it is after all your greatest weapon."

Scar's teeth finally unclenched and he still took heavy breaths in and out through his nose, he licked his lips tasting the coppery blood on his lips and salty sweat covering his face. "For some reason I doubt that."

Liu shook his head, "Now you're doubting yourself, that's even worse than the horrible method you used to fight me."

That was it, "Fuck you man." Scar said turning his head to look at the monk standing now behind him. Liu looked almost surprised at his outburst, "What do you want from me huh? I lost, you won, hurray for you I don't need you talking down to me now so just fuck off! Leave me alone." His forehead fell into his palm at those last words, whether he denied it or not since he couldn't use his weapons. Scar lost the fight, and if it was a real fight he would either be out of the tournament, or worse dead.

It got quiet after he said that and Liu couldn't help but feel sorry for the young one. He really had no idea what he had gotten himself into, and although they had a bit of a bad start he hadn't exactly helped the situation with his current method. Perhaps some praise would help.

"You haven't let me tell you the good part of your skills."

Scar looked back up at Liu who had now walked around to his front, "What?"

"You had good technique right off the bad, holding steady to your forms and keeping discipline in how you execute them. That was something a skilled fighter would do." Liu tried to speak more appreciatively despite having it out for the kid earlier, "As we progressed you began to let your anger take over you, causing you to lose focus, that is where you fell short." Liu reached down to offer a hand in helping him stand up.

Being still a little aggravated Scar eyed it for a minute before begrudgingly accepting it while saying, "That was because you were to freaking fast." He said rising to his feet, "You blocked me almost every step of the way and I was getting frustrated."

"Because that is what I have learnt to do over my years of training. You learn to watch your opponents muscles move and just by seeing a certain part of the body react in a specific way, you can predict where there entire attack will take place. Especially from a opponent who is swinging mindlessly." He tried to say as nicely as possible.

It was difficult for Scar to look Liu in the eye, after all the evil looks they gave each other and hatred brewing between the two he was now trying to help him.

"_I guess that's karma," _He thought before finally heaving a sigh and relenting to say, "So…Raiden wants you to train me?" He figured that since he wanted to become the true fighter Black Scar was meant to be, it couldn't hurt to receive a little help.

The Shaolin monk smiled, "Yes, every Earthrealm warrior must be ready for the worst. And he sees some potential in you Kyle." He addressed the young man by his real name, Raiden had told him.

"Just Scar thanks." He responded not wanting to be reminded of his old life.

Liu shrugged, "As you wish but you may realize that the real soldier isn't the one on the outside, but the inner warrior is where the real strength comes from."

Scar looked up at Liu for a moment then looked away again, it was time to swallow whatever pride he had left. "Will you teach me?"

That was all that needed to be said, so Liu brought both his arms out in front of him and covered his fist with one hand then bowed very lightly, "I will." He said.

It took a little bit of his remaining strength not to laugh at the age old gesture, all that came out was a smile. If it meant something to this monk who was willing to teach him then he figured the least he could do would be to return the gesture. And that he did.

After the two had bowed before one another, Scar took a step back and asked, "When do we start?"

"Right now." Liu said without hesitation.

Scar recoiled a bit, "But I'm still kinda…"

"If there is one thing you must know about being a true warrior, it's learning how to take a beating and still get back up and keep fighting." Liu said with a hint of cockiness returning which Scar rolled his eyes at again. "Now first off you landed some strong attacks with those combos of yours, you have to learn to follow up on them appropriately though-"

Before he could finish speaking Scar had something to ask, "Just…one quick question, on a scale of one to ten how much effort did you put into that fight?" It was kind of another pride thing, he just had to know.

Liu told him honestly, "five."

Scar's shoulders fell, "Yeah, I figured."

"Relax, you'll improve, much sooner than you think." Liu said, Scar raised and lowered a shoulder. "Now I'll be back in a moment stay here."

Liu started to leave, "where are you going?" His new student asked as he exited.

"My training ground, to get a few things." And with that he was gone

However several hundreds of feet away stood the blue clad princess Kitana. She hadn't been following Scar again she was simply taking a stroll through the grounds, the island was a beautiful place and she did like to get an eye full of it every now and again. She happened to stumble upon Black Scar battling another man and losing miserably to him, and at first she was afraid that he would be killed but was relieved to see it was just practice. And after they bowed to each other, all her worry was gone.

That's when she caught a look at the second man, she hadn't noticed him before and she couldn't help but wonder why. She wasn't angry at him for beating the man whom she had an infatuation with she was just interested, his build was a little bigger than Scar's but he was apparently much more skilled then him.

As Liu Kang left Kitana turned away from the training area and thought to herself, _"Maybe I have more options then I thought." _She left the training grounds at that and resumed her walk.

Meanwhile, in the woods opposite where Kitana was hiding another pair of eyes was had begun watching the men. The eyes were very pale, almost completely white but with the slightest shade of barley visible red, they were attached to a feminine face concealed within the bushes. She was sleeping just moments ago but she kept hearing a lot of loud noises coming from next to her and eventually she decided to just get up and angrily see what it was.

That's when her eyes found Scar standing by himself in the makeshift white dojo. At first she didn't even notice he was standing there but when something smelling sweet and delicious wafted into her nostrils. Her stomach grumbled at it and her gaze drifted in the direction of the scent and that's when she got a good look at his face, she hadn't scene anyone like it since…she could remember when she was created.

The smell was coming from the crimson liquid on his face, and although that's what she was looking for initially she was now more interested in the man standing before her. She was no longer hungry but now…she was curious.

"Hmmm…" She hummed quietly tilting her head and slowly sinking back into the thick woods.

**A.N. And it is DWWWOOOONNAAAH! (done lol)**

**I really liked writing this chapter because I wanted to show how human Kyle/Scar really is. Liu Kang is a trained Shaolin Monk, so a teen who knows Karate going up against that was obviously gonna lose. **

**That's how it is though, you can never win all the battles so for round one of Liu Kang vs. Black Scar, this round goes to Liu. Will they fight again? I cannot say, but they will be training together and Scar will become a better fighter as time goes on. **

**Also before anyone says it, no the woman at the very end of this chapter was not Skarlet. Who is she? You shall have to wait and seeeeeeeeeee o.o **

**Another thing you may have noticed Kyle is referred to almost entirely as Scar in this chapter, that is because that's how he is viewing himself now. I addressed it last chapter that he believes his old self isn't enough for this tournament and wants to leave him behind. So he will be called Scar much more often then Kyle now, just didn't want there to be any confusion there. **

**Lastly you may have noticed that at the beginning of the chapter I marked what day it was on the island. That's because we are gonna be on this island for a looooong time so there will be several time jumps. Sorry but I can't write absolutely every detail of every day cuz then the story would never end. Not that it's gonna end any time soon, this story is gonna be real mothafuckin long lol. **

**Alright once again give love to backandbutterthanever for her help on this. So many plot points have been filled thanks to her so give her luvss. :3 **

**Review this and I will give you a French fry, yes even you doom marine you old flamer you :3333 **

**Next Chapter: Tag **


	8. Tag

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. GERGERAAF **

**The hilarious thing about that word up above is that my spell check didn't underline it, so GERGERAAF is actually a word in some language. XD**

**Well, it took almost a year but it's back! New chapters of The Scar are gonna be coming out regularly again W00T! I'm sorry for taking so long but I promised you guys, this story will NEVER EVERRRR be abandoned or dead. I'm gonna write it until it's finished, then I'm gonna write the sequel :3**

**Also I'd like to apologize for my earlier chapters, this started out as like a bald hair away from a genuine Gary Stu story. Some game characters were very out of character and I'm disappointed with how this began. I HAVE, been going back and editing some earlier chapters to try and mend the damage I dealt at first, I need to edit those times where I re-read sections of this and just want to stab myself in the eye. **

**I hope to fix all of those very soon and try to make this more realistic, I WILL NEVER BE THE FATHER OF A GARY STU EVER! So that's why I'm doing that. Cause you can definitely see me trying to correct myself in this chapter x) **

**Anyway, let's get goin on dis shiz nit!**

**Remember guys! Kyle is referred to as Scar just as much as he is Kyle, his real name is still Kyle. Just while he goes through this adjustment phase, he's mostly referred to as Scar, basically FOR RIGHT NOW, he has two names so I hope that's not too confusing. This will not be a forever thing, only for a set number of chapters.**

**And before anyone thinks about it, NO JADE IS NOT A LESBIAN! I have nothing against that, but in this story she is straight and Kitana is merely her best friend. There are plenty of Jade/Kitana fics out there, but this is not one of them. Jade loves Kitana like a sister and is very protective of her but that's it ok? Just didn't want anyone to think that's where this is going because it's not. **

**Disclaimer: GERGERAAF!**

**Read along now young ones. **

_Day 5 of The Mortal Kombat Tournament_

The last few days had been grueling on Scar, when Liu Kang said he was going to train the teen, he never mentioned how taxing it would be on his body. Scar was already physically fit, but the monks training techniques showed him that every body has it's limits and it could be reached very easily.

It was constant routines that had to be performed in perfect succession with one another. Endless hours of focusing punches and strikes on certain areas of the dummies stocked in his dojo, walking mediation, sitting meditation, and bizarre stretching and exercising forms that the Earthrealm warrior was unfamiliar with. Scar felt though that if he had gone his entire life without knowing they existed, he would've been perfectly fine with that.

Liu Kang had left him to his own affairs now for the remainder of the evening after a long grueling day. Almost every inch of Scar's body ached, and it had only been three days!

He sat on one of the benches inside the training dojo, rubbing his shoulder and rotating it at the same time. Liu made him do a sort of one armed push up but didn't actually let him do the exercise fully, he had to go down so his chest was almost on the ground then hold there. For quite a long time, and it hurt.

A few pieces of straw lay idly around the white floor, remnants of the poor dummies that had been assaulted just several hours ago. Scar couldn't say that these practice lessons were completely useless though, he was learning things he hadn't known before. Like several pressure points scattered around the body that delivered searing pain whenever a blow was dealt to them. How to stun an opponent by getting hold of the weak spot behind the neck and applying the right amount of force. So while he could say he still didn't like Liu Kang very much, and these lessons were a pain in the ass; he couldn't stay that it was all useless teachings that he would never use.

Kind of like his science class in high school.

Anyways, Scar stood up from his seated position and decided to have a quick go at the shooting range. He actually hadn't fired a gun since his first match four days ago to kill that green reptilian creature that was his opponent. A shudder vibrated through him at the thought of that thing, it looked like the lizard man myth he sometimes heard about on science fiction shows. Only everything that's going on wasn't all make up and effects, it was real.

Which speaking of opponents, the next match was only two days away. And while he hadn't been seriously injured in his fight, (disregarding the cuts and bruises he has) he was still sore. Regardless that it was from the training he and Liu were having, it made him realize that one week was not a lot of recovery time for some of the fighters here. Especially the ones from Earthrealm, if a bone was broken or a serious laceration happened to someone, they were almost completely screwed for their next fight. He was lucky to not have any bad wounds from his first five days here, but like his teacher says, 'you can't rely on luck.'

This island meant business, and it had no room for weakness.

Scar felt a little on edge at realizing this, it hadn't actually occurred to him how little time to recover they had since he hadn't received any life threatening wounds yet. Which just meant he needed to be at the top of his game for the next battle. So he shrugged his shoulders again, they still pulsed with a dull ache but it was small enough so that he could ignore it and maneuver over to the range tables where his guns lay.

One of his revolvers was the first thing he picked up, the rubber grips felt good to be back in his hand. He obtained his firearms from his fathers old gun cache about a year ago, but didn't choose them based on tactical fitness, and instead selected the ones he just personally liked the best. Looking back at that day he knew now that he should've chosen differently but they were what he had and he needed to work with them.

The revolvers were actually not even meant for combat, the Smith and Wesson Model 629 Performance Center was a competitive firearm. Meaning it was meant for competitions as a target shooting pistol. But it had a number of custom additions to it that attracted Scar, like the weighted barrel to reduce recoil since .44 magnum was quite powerful. A match-grade trigger, and an accessory rail for mounting optics which unfortunately, Scar had none. And of course the Winchester 1887 lever-action shotgun was not nearly as practical as he needed it too be. The action locked up occasionally when shells tried to feed into the breech due to the old style system, plus it was a boot leg grip with no stock. Meaning it is meant to be fired from the hip, which isn't very accurate.

It was stupid. He really had no idea what he was getting into back then so he didn't think his actions through, and reminiscing about it now caused him to frown while he robotically loaded his handgun.

Trying to modify the body armor on his own was a pretty ridiculous idea as well. Scar's brother in law Patrick was the professional welder of the family and he was trying to teach him a little about it since it was a good paying job. But Kyle really just saw the brother time as an opportunity to screw around with his Black Scar uniform, the Kevlar vest he wore was class AR 500 type which was produced by a high quality ballistic armor manufacturer. But he tried to make it stronger by using a tactic taught by Patrick to weld onto it some steel rods along the rib area.

While this again seemed like a good idea at a time, now he was mentally kicking himself for doing it. The steel could help stop against projectiles and such, but the welding attachment process could've damaged the fibers inside the vest, conditioning it as less then perfect and possibly weaker. He might be wrong, but still this thought bugged the teen.

After loading the revolver, Kyle aimed down the sights at his dummy targets down range and began to fire. Periodically alternating between targets and sections of the body to shoot at. He was a good shot with pistols, a little less accurate with rifles but he always wanted to keep at it with his practices on gun training. Regardless that Liu Kang said his body was his best weapon, that was one thing he wouldn't agree with him on.

_"If it wasn't for these guns I might not have beaten that Reptile thing." _He thought about while he emptied the casings out of the cylinder, having expended the first load of .44 rounds.

The second time around though he loaded the rounds much more slowly. It had only been five days, just five long days since he showed up and this tournament was still far from over. Many things were on his mind, he hadn't even thought about what his family might think about his disappearance. That is as long as there was no real time difference on this island. Maybe he was only gone an hour back home, or maybe it was much longer than that, he didn't know but his shoulders slumped at the images that followed.

Almost sadly he dropped bullet after bullet into each respective chamber for the gun. Not even a week went by, but he already missed home. It had taken him this long to just start getting a grip on everything that was going on. He had been launched into all of this without any knowledge of what the true nature behind it was, and although in the beginning he charged into it with confidence, now he felt differently. Regret, pretty much summed it up.

He actually laid the gun on it's side while he rested both hands on the shooting table, letting his head fall too. The life or death situations, coupled with the magic and monstrous beings, on top of the fact that now he has to train with a man he barely knows since his own fighting skills aren't proficient enough to survive, all of it was just started to collapse on him.

For a while he just stared at the table, just kind of in his own mind. Occasionally closing his eyes and trying to see the positives of what was going on. Thinking about what he was fighting for, his home and all of humanity is depending on him and a few others. They need to win.

But after lingering on that thought for a minute, "...Ok that just makes it worse." Scar whispered shaking his head, and once more searching his thoughts for a different positive side of this situation.

However, Kyle was so preoccupied with feeling sorry for himself that he didn't hear somebody enter the dojo. Not that he would've anyway, Jade specialized in seeing her target before the target saw her. She took a moment analyzing her surroundings and getting an idea of what the man in here was doing, _"Very strange..." _She thought examining both what was happening before her and just the dojo in general. In her days of training she would practice in a space similar to this, albeit not set up this way. And especially not with those odd pieces of metal the man was fumbling around with.

But once her mind deemed the action necessary, she decided to make her presence known. "Don't turn around..."

The words hung out in the air, her voice practically a knife into Kyle's back as he stood bolt upright and every nerve in his body was set on edge. It sounded almost similar to the Princesses, but a little less deep and no slight rasp. His body urged him to turn around, to just peak at whoever had entered the room, was it actually that woman Kitana? Maybe the vocal difference was only in his imagination since it did sound very similar, but despite his tense muscles he urged himself to stay still at the command of the voice.

When did they even get in here? Kyle didn't even hear them come in!

And again he didn't hear her moving closer to him, he was reeling through many different thoughts on what to do that when she spoke again he almost jumped at the closeness of her voice. "You're the one called Black Scar correct?"

His throat went dry, and he practically forgot how to talk. Had this woman come to challenge him? Because he wasn't exactly at his best right now, and she had caught him very off guard. He wasn't wearing his armor or his mask, and the revolver resting on the table before him was the only weapon in his reach. The very presence of the person behind him however was causing any confidence he may have had to grab it to waver. Liu Kang had warned him about who he would have to face here, fighters trained day in and day out to kill. They would want to snuff out the weak competition first and if they knew just how in over his head the teen really was, his life would be extremely on the line.

Eventually swallowing the lump in his throat, Scar decided to answer her. "Yes..." Was all he managed to get out, dropping his voice an octave and adding his own raspy take to it. The stereotypical 'dark man' voice was the one he chose to use when under his Black Scar persona, and since the girl hadn't announced his name he assumed that she didn't know who he really was. At least not yet.

Now if he hadn't been nervous before, he certainly was when she was suddenly up on him. Her chest pressed against his back quickly and in a blur of movement, there was a blade at his throat.

The heart pounding in his chest picked up the pace even further. _"What in the actual fuck!?" _Repeated in his head numerous times as he felt the cold blade pressing against the soft skin it so eagerly wanted to meet. Her other hand had grabbed hold of his left wrist and held onto it agonizingly tightly. This woman was either very strong, or she just knew the best way to immobilize an arm. He could get a brief idea of how tall she was based on where he felt her chin resting against the very bottom of his neck, not too much shorter than him but he guessed he had about five inches or so on her, maybe six. The knife she held to him also wasn't exactly a knife, it was a three way pronged type of blade with a circular handle in the center, the way it was designed in fact made it so that practically two points were ready to cut him rather than just one. Definitely a unique weapon, but no less deadly.

But the final thing he was able to recognize while he glanced at the hand holding what could be his death sentence, was the green glove that went up her forearm over her dark skin.

"The Princess has taken an interest in you." She spoke slowly but directly into his ear making sure that every word registered in his head. "Earthrealm warrior."

_"Okay so she knows that much." _He thought, well of course. Shang Tsung had practically announced it to the universe back when the tournament had first begun. And Scar could remember that during the ceremony and first round of the tournament there was always a green clad woman standing beside the Princess. But he couldn't place a name on the person he was thinking of. So again, in an attempt to sound unafraid Scar said back, "Didn't know I was getting so popular."

The blade shifted against his neck and he shut up immediately, "Listen to me, and listen closely, I could cut your throat where you stand, watch you choke on your own blood, and I would not lose a blink of sleep over it." Her statement felt colder than the steel she held, "And that is exactly what I'll do if you are planning to do anything to the Princess." She stopped only for a second giving her words some time to sink in. "You Earthrealm foreigners are always so careless in how you prowl about this world, thinking no one can best you. Well, if you do not believe my words, I will take your life from you quicker than your heart can beat."

Many different theories as to why this was happening were whirring in Scar's head, this woman seemed very protective of Kitana and seemed to mean business when it came to a threat to her safety. But although she continued to threaten him with her strange weapon, Kyle started to believe that she was not actually here to kill him. Scare the shit out of him maybe, but otherwise she hadn't really tried to hurt him yet. Aside from the obvious wrist pain that is.

"Listen," He started again, "I don't know what you've heard about me, or the ones before me but..." Kyle was careful to choose his words, he needed to be smart about this regardless that his legs were trembling only a few seconds ago. But now, determination to find out just why this was going on overpowered his previous fear. "Believe what you want to believe about me, but the only reason I'm here now is to fight for my home. Yes, it didn't start out that way but that's the way I am now." He almost hiccuped at the end of that sentence as his Adams apple moved against the sharp object still held in place, but he continued "I don't know you, and you may think you know me because of the warriors before me, but you don't. All I want is to protect what's important to me and be on my way, you know what that's like right?"

He was trying to appeal to her own reason of why she was here. He guessed that her and the Princess were close, or at least had a level of mutual respect based on how she talked about killing for her. So he tried to humanize with her, find a level of parlay even though he barely knew this woman but that was another thing Liu Kang was trying to teach him; to learn his opponent if he didn't know them already.

It grew silent again after he added in his side of this conversation, eerily silent in fact. Kyle found it almost unsettling how quiet she could be, he couldn't even hear her breathing.

Suddenly the grip on his wrist slackened and it switched to his upper arm instead, pushing him forward in order to turn his body around in a fast twist of movement. After he talked back to her she simply thought about his statements for a minute, she was good at catching liars when they were spouting their false promises like a sick game. But she concluded that at least what he said to her was truthful, he may be from Earthrealm but seeing as he was allied with the thunder God Raiden and his prodigy Liu Kang, perhaps he was just fighting for his home. And he did have a point, Jade knew what it was like to protect something you cared about, you will go out of your way to make sure they don't get harmed. And in a sense, that's what she was actually doing right now.

Without warning him she spun him around to face her with expertise, so that she could still keep her 'Razor-rang' to his throat, but also so that the closeness between them wouldn't falter and now she could look into his eyes. That is where she would see the killer in him, the eyes are the gateway to who everyone is on the inside and it would be easiest to see if there was a liar in him that way. _"The eyes are the gateway to the soul." _

This time she grabbed the upper portion of his T-shirt with one hand while the other clutched her weapon close to his flesh while she leaned in close finally taking in an up front and personal look at his face. But, she was very surprised by what she was looking at.

She had seen him before, only from a distance though or in the immediate aftermath of Mortal Kombat. And from what she had seen then, she expected to see the same killer she saw in most others eyes. But looking into his dark brown orbs now, she saw something that actually had her taken aback for a split second. He was young, there was no mistake about that even though he was quite fit for his age, his brown locks of hair came dangling down by his eye brows and accentuating his cheeks with the jawline. But there wasn't anything remotely evil within him.

Kyle was as well surprised but relieved upon seeing his assailants face. It all came back to him, the bottom half of her face covered by the green mask matching the same color of her outfit. But her own eyes were quite beautiful, ironically the same color as her name. A bright Jade green that seemed to glow while he stared into them. She was searching him for something, what he didn't know. But he could tell she appeared confused, which was enough for the sharpness touching his neck to pull back maybe an inch or so allowing him to breathe easier.

How they eyed each other was almost like a strange game of Tag. The same as when they were briefly speaking before, going back and forth testing the other out to see which one would be caught off their game first. At first it seemed as if the male of the two was hanging by a thread in all of it, but at this stage as he slowly began to realize he was not about to be destroyed, he felt less fear and more curiosity.

Both of them worked on translating what they could from just staring, and the silence felt like it went on forever. Jade simply had trouble placing a word on what she saw in him, eventually though she settled on something that although felt fitting, it still baffled her nonetheless.

_"Innocent..." _

She almost tilted her head at this she was so shocked, but if he's not a true killer, what was he doing here? Why was Kitana so infatuated with him? Why was the thunder God so interested in him? So many questions she wanted to ask, but she wasn't about to break her demeanor. Her message to him earlier still stood, if on the off chance she was wrong about the man looking back at her, she would hold true to her promise. But she wasn't going to let it go that easily, as even she had a burning curiosity that demanded to be sated at some point, instead of asking all of those questions singing in her mind though, she elected to only ask him one.

"Who are you?" Came out of her lips breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room, but another moved in right after it.

Kyle didn't really know how to answer, should he just say Scar? Or did this question have some sort of double meaning to it? A trick maybe or a play on words? He didn't think he was intelligent enough, nor had enough time to decipher it. He hadn't forgotten the blade she held up to him threatening his life, even though he was interested in who this woman was and what part she was playing at here, regardless she was threatening him. And regardless again, he still needed to answer her with something.

Horrified he heard himself blurt it out as if he was listening to someone say it behind him, "Kyle...my name's Kyle..."

Literally after just complaining to Stryker, Liu, and everyone else that he wanted to be just known as Scar, he told his name to this woman whom he's known for all of five minutes. And not only that, she had told him she was going to rip his throat open if he gets out of line. Right away he was swearing at himself for doing something so stupid, why did he tell her his name? He also just realized that he was speaking in his regular tone of voice, not rasping it, or trying to sound like a younger Batman. Just for some reason against all odds he told her who he was, and it was too late to take the name back now.

Maybe he was just so off put by her appearance that it caused him to lose his poker face, sweat threatened to run down his back, not induced by fear, more like nervous tension. What would she do with his name? Was this going to end badly, or would it help her lower the knife.

Jade repeated his name several times in her mind not breaking away from their staring contest, you can tell so much about a person from looking into their eyes. And she knew there was no malice in him, but he fought Reptile. He KILLED Reptile, was this whole 'Black Scar' demeanor just an act to seem darker than who he really was?

That she couldn't tell just yet, but she was intrigued and wanted to find out. No longer was she weary of him, or worried that he might be trying to rise to power through Kitana. Now, she was...curious.

Without showing this though, she leaned even closer to her hostage. She didn't mean to spend this much time there, but she didn't expect any of this to happen. She figured he would be the stereotypical Earthrealm warrior that would struggle, resist her threats and so on. But now she had spent one second too long here, and it was time for her to leave despite the many questions she had left to ask him. So instead, she would leave him with a message.

"I will be watching you warrior," Practically face to face with him now, "Heed my warning, and you may live to see the end of this tournament." And with that, she finally pulled the Razor-rang away from him and spun on her heel, swiftly moving towards the exit.

The quickness of the action practically stunned Kyle, he barely had time to flinch when she began to part from the dojo. But whatever had possessed him to tell that woman his name before clearly still had a strong grip on him as he regained his composure, since he was no longer held at knife point. Because before she was able to completely leave he actually called out to her, "Wait!"

She didn't seem to either hear him, or just didn't care because the last thing he saw before she was out of his sight, was her tucking her weapon back into it's circular sheath on her back and the quick whip of the thin green loin cloth attached to her clothes. And of course the long ink black hair she had was out of his vision just like that. He actually tried to follow her, not really having a reason why. Mostly just morbid curiosity wanted to know just why the hell that had all gone down, at first she made it a clear point that she saw him as a threat. But after she looked into his face for a few seconds, everything about her just seemed to shift. Almost like the coldness she originally came with softened just a tiny bit.

When he pushed through the entrance to his dojo he looked back and forth in both possible directions she could have gone, but she was already completely out of sight, not out of mind though. It was clear to him she had to be some type of ninja, to be able to move so quick, and quiet was definitely something he was not familiar with. Even his new teacher Liu Kang made noise when he walked, but this woman just disappeared without a trace and without even sparing him a second glance.

Kyle stood there for a few seconds, still trying to absorb the last two minutes. _"Two minutes!?" _He thought again just starting to realize that even though it felt like an eternity, this whole encounter was done and over with that fast. He was confused, and his thoughts almost went blank. He thought nothing else could surprise him here, apparently he was wrong. Relenting now to return to his dojo with slumped shoulders and a very slight tingling sting in his wrist, he touched his fingers to where she grasped him. _"A woman in green huh?" _He heaved a sigh glancing up one last time all around him but the only green colored things he saw were the leaves from the trees and the grass beneath him. "Who are you?" Kyle wished he had the chance to ask her, but unfortunately he was going back to training alone with a million questions to ask and not a single answer. He didn't see her whole face and didn't have a name, all he had from her was her voice, and a pair a beautiful dagger like, green eyes.

Technically though, even if he was unaware of it, she did hear his question. Only a few yards away, within the brush she was standing with her back flush against a tree practically molding herself to it. She heard him say the words but was too lost in thought herself to really care, she peaked out from behind her cover to watch him return to his training ground.

_"He's just a boy." _Jade contemplated numerous actions she could do after all of this, but the fact that he seemed to be just pretending to be a cold blooded killer baffled her to new degrees that she hadn't experienced for quite some time. She turned way from that direction and again took off into the forest, _"I need to speak to Kitana, she must know about this." _

**A.N. Sorry if it wasn't worth the wait guys but it's better than nothing right? :DDD**

**Ok so the new Mortal Kombat is coming out which kind of played a part in inspiration returning for this fic, but like I said earlier guys. THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE ABANDONED! I'm not one of those people who starts writing a fic then just declares it dead, I love all of my stories and I'll complete all of them :) **

**And yes I'm already planning a sequel for The Scar, but this is far from over though, I've got like sixty chapters planned for this XD**

**Sooo what do you guys think? What do you think of Jade and Kyle's/Scar's interaction? Do you think Kyle needs to get a grip on who he is and just grow up already? And what characters are you starting to ship? A lot of people have told me they want Kitana and Kyle to get together, but they haven't even been able to interact yet, do you think they still will even now that Jade seems to be getting involved? **

**I can't wait to get further into this story, I think you guys are gonna love it :3 **

**Expect chapters to come out regularly now and again I'm sorry for taking forever but it's back! **

**Please leave a review below and let me know what you guys think of the chapter :) Like it? Disappointed? Hate it? Want something in future chapters? Write it down, I read all my reviews :)**

**Next Chapter: Know Your Limits**


	9. Know Your Limits

The Scar

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

**A.N. I promised you guys, so I will not go back on that promise! Regular updates for everyone! :D**

**Brace yourselves guys, this chappy's a long one o.o **

**I'm really happy that you people haven't given up on this story even though it took me forever to get it updated before :) My readers are the best in the universe. Lol, I love you guys and thanks for all the positive feedback.**

**Also I'd just like to say that even though I am following the story line of the game rather closely, I'm not doing it one hundred percent. You're gonna see some things in this chapter that are different, they are plot points which I've created to add different twists on the story. This is just to add in my own couple of flavors into the Mortal Kombat slushie, that I wanna try out. It's nothing TOO significant but I wanted to add more to this then just an OC so I hope you guys like it.**

**And just a little note I'd like to add, I want everyone to know that I'm doing my best to keep the characters from the game as in character as possible especially with Kitana. I made many characters pretty OOC before in the first few chapters and I don't want to keep doing that, but with how I started the story a few years ago the best I can do is just try to salvage the situation. So you're gonna see Kitana being a little out of character for this story since she's suppose to be attracted to Kyle/Scar and wants him to court her. I do not want to alter her personality in ANYYYY way, I love Kitana for the way she is. So I'm sorry if at any point she acts a little too 'girly' or 'love drunk' I'm only doing it to further the relationships and story line but she is still the proud and lethal Princess Kitana that we all know, love, and RESPECT! **

**Disclaimer: You remind me of about 90% of my mail, completely worthless but I just keep having to address you over and over again. But the other percentage I tell you that I don't own Mortal Kombat :3**

**Aaaaaaand we're off!**

_Day 6 Of The Mortal Kombat Tournament: The Flesh Pits_

Drills were loud. They screeched high pitched wails while they drilled each respective screw into their place, the place in this point was a plate of metal. And attached to that plate, a green scaled head.

"Reptile." Spoke the man holding the drill, he knelt beneath the large humanoid form systematically changing positions for better angles or to adjust the metal he was attaching to the back of this creatures skull. "Never thought this'd be how he'd go out, and from that fuckin' boy wonder no less." He said eventually getting up from his crouched spot to place the drill back onto a metallic platter. His voice had a thick Australian accent, and his face was partially covered over his right eye with a steel mask like device. The glowing red 'eye' surveyed the array of other power tools he had to work with, but this project he was given was nearly done so all he needed was to tinker with it just a bit more.

The body he was tampering with lay flat out on the gurney like surface, sturdy metal material was added however to it's structure. The various places which had suffered severe damage from the battle with Black Scar. Over both knee caps, along the left side of the rib cage and of course, on the back of his head. Each were bolted to the rough flesh, strapped down securely and permanently into place.

Another man was in the room with him, "Is he ready yet Kano?" The voice was very deep but smooth at the same time, the operating man looked up upon hearing it and rolled his one eye.

"Fuck mate, I told you. I'll be done when I'm done and..." He dragged out the last word for a moment longer than he should've as he went back to adjusting something with Reptiles new plate attachment. It only took him a second or two before it completely clicked into place and he said, "I'm done!" Kano patted the creatures head appearing to be proud of his work and looked him up and down. "The rest'll be up to you great wizard." His words just felt as slimy as his scraggly beard was, causing the addressed figure in front of him to grimace slightly before he stepped into better view. He was white as snow, either that or just unhealthily pale. inscribed along his head and body were symbols from some ancient text that Kano couldn't even begin to translate. Leather gloves and matching pants were the only clothes he wore, and his eye sockets were dark. And although the scruffy man's words were mostly laced in sarcasm, there was an air of truth to them. He was a 'wizard' of sorts. Although the necromancer; Quan chi, was more likely a better choice of words. "Why does Shang Tsung want this bloody thing back anyway? He can't be worth much if he goes out this easily."

The pale man shook his head, "Reptile has been a loyal servant, and a soldier for Shao Kahn before you were in your mother's belly. Shang Tsung must have something in store for him. Along with the child who did this." He told while giving Reptile another once over on his own. It was true, if the sorcerer wanted Reptile to come back to fight another day, he must've had something important for him to do. Only question is; what?

But Quan Chi didn't bother asking or even troubling himself to think about it for long, Reptile was due to come back from the Netherrealm, and that's what he was going to do.

With a flick of his wrists, his palms opened and he began to raise his arms as if he was lifting a body up from the ground. The sickly purple veins under the skin of his arms bulged against the confines of his skin and suddenly began to change color, pulsing from their original shade to a quickly growing brighter green; running down his arms to beneath his glove clad hands. From there a strange aura started to illuminate from his finger tips, whipping delicately like transparent green flames. Kano watched seeming fascinated while Quan Chi's eyes were closed in a deeply focused manner, when at that moment the glowing magic like mist pulsed from the pale man.

Reptiles body ever so slightly twitched as more green luminescent flames began to envelope his body...

_Royals Tower-The Sparring Fields_

The Princesses blue high heeled boots swept through the grass, stepping elegantly around each other as if they were water dancing over rock.

Kitana was silently in her element. Her folded fan held firmly in her hand while the steel brightly glistened in the sun. She waved the weapon through the air in in several fashions, practicing each form, and twirling the single fan between both hands and occasionally changing grips. Keeping one arm behind her lower back where the second fan was sheathed, pressing her forearm gently against it, all the while keeping her eyes locked in front of her as if she was facing an opponent right now.

She continued spinning the conjoined swords effortlessly, not for a moment losing her grip or even stumbling with her fingers. She took a few steps forward leaning on her tip toes to carry her weight forward, maneuvering around both legs one foot in front of the other almost as if she was pirouetting, spinning both her body and the fan at the same time, maintaining a constant focus and not wavering for a second. Her fans were thin castle forged steel with the design of a short sword, five of them were made and attached together with Edenian memory cloth which was one of the strongest non-metal materials they had. It retained it's strong shape no matter how stretched or strained it was, same with Kitana's battle wear, only it was also made with blued leather. The fans handle's were wrapped in strong cordage for easier maneuverability, and this showed as she was continually able to flawlessly twirl the weapon before her.

With the weather being as beautiful as it was the Princess decided today would be a great day to train a little earlier than usual, a gentle breeze whipped through her long curtain of black hair and the sun kissed her cream colored skin. Even the distant bubbling of a nearby creak could softly be heard.

She pointed the connected swords forward, then took a quick step thrusting it outward. She was switching her fighting styles every few moments to practice each one, and there were indeed many she knew that needed to be gone through. Again she stood on her tip toes and picked one leg up off of the ground locking it at a ninety degree angle, marking wear she would strike her invisible target before she again took a quick step forward and began slicing through the air. This was second nature to her, what made her the renown Princess that she was.

Once more switching up her style, her eyes caught sight of a tree standing proud about twenty yards away, and without a second thought, Kitana spun on her toes, adjusted her hold, and flung the fan through the air. With just a flick of her fingers, the blades opened immediately forming the full blue form of her signature weapon, and spun traveling in a blue blur until they stuck into the tree several inches deep.

A fine toss.

Kitana wanted to take a moment to admire her throw, but before she could, she heard something creeping around behind her. Without missing a beat she whirled around and drew her second fan, holding it far out in front of her like a rapier and stared into the forest just a little ways away from the clearing.

To untrained ears, all that could be heard was the wind blowing amongst the greenery. But the Princesses ears told a different story, she distinctly heard movement approaching her from this direction. And as she continued listening for it, she finally was able to recall what kind of creature made a noise like that when it was trying to be sneaky.

"Jade, why must you always try to sneak up on me?" Kitana chastised turning away from the forest and resuming her training, while several footsteps behind her became louder and louder.

"I do it to make sure you're keeping your skills sharp, and I've yet to be disappointed" The green clad warrior woman spoke playfully, emerging from the environment she so well blended into. Kitana smiled behind her mask while she continued to dance with her blades, Jade smiled behind hers as well but only briefly. Her mood turned a bit somber when the memory of why she came here returned. "Princess, may I speak with you?"

The older Edenian peaked back at her from over her shoulder and nodded, "Of course." She gave her permission still not slowing up or being distracted from her forms.

She spotted a large grey rock protruding out of the earth several feet back and decided to take a seat on it, with any luck this would be an easy conversation. But Jade knew how set in her ways Kitana could be, so she steeled herself for the worst as well.

Jade let out a heavy breath before she began, "The Earthrealm warrior, Black Scar." Her words took less than a second to drift from her lips to Kitana's ears, and Jade was able to spot just the slightest falter in her movements after she spoke. Although it only lasted for a split second, she was able to catch it before the Princess corrected herself and kept on going fighting nothing.

Kitana should've known that Jade would've started her snooping sooner or later, but she thought that she was being discreet enough to not get caught at least for a time. _"Perhaps I was just to busy fawning over him to see she was onto me." _She thought but still put on her best poker face and tried to play off the stumble in her steps as if she wasn't worried at all. "What about him?"

"I know you've taken a liking to him." Getting right to the point was her plan of action.

That got Kitana to finally stop waving her fan around in practice, and she turned to face her best friend. Putting on her best confused face with an eyebrow raised and a slackened back as if Jade had just told a bad joke. "Are you teasing me Jade?" She played a fake chuckle, "He's a fine combatant yes, but I'm afraid you're mistaken if you me-" Jade suddenly cut her off.

"I know that you've followed him." Her voice was even more firm now, she wanted to skip right pass any defense or playful banter Kitana had prepared to protect herself from being caught. Jade knew the truth and she was going to call her out on it. "You're not as adept at your stealth when your head is in the clouds my friend." Kitana was stunned at how straight forward she was being while Jade crossed her legs. "I saw you. You've left your chambers to pursue him, you've challenged a woman to Mortal Combat because you saw her with him and nearly lost your life doing it! Kitana, you're doing so many foolish things because of him, but do you even know his real name?" That sent a painful jolt to Kitana's chest, Jade wasn't sugar coating the fact that she thought this was all a bad idea and she was giving it to her cut and dry.

Kitana hadn't forgotten about that blonde bitch who jabbed her with some kind of paralyzing device, which was the only reason she had gotten the better of herself. And she was prepared to challenge her again now that she knew about that strange weapon, she would know to avoid it at all costs. And of course her last statement made Kitana very uncomfortable, she grew fond of Scar by watching him from afar but other than that she knew nothing else about him. She hadn't even spoken to him yet.

"I..." She was about to speak but before she could Jade uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Kitana, you are my dearest friend. I don't want to see you get into more trouble with your father. I know you've wanted to be courted for some time." She approached the woman in blue until she was within arms length of her. "We're women, we both want that at some point but now is just...not the time or the place." Her stern voice from before was now beginning to soften. Kitana's brown eyes were on her boots for every word Jade said, Jade saw this and started to feel bad for her friend. She knew this talk might hurt her but at the same time she didn't want to be cruel. "I've been to see him."

Immediately Kitana's gaze sprang to life, shooting up to meet Jade's. "You have? Where? When?"

"Calm down," She placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder, "It was only a brief meeting, but if you were just going to watch him from a distance I assumed somebody would have to find out who you were swooning over." Jade poked fun at her, trying to lighten the mood.

With a roll of her eyes Kitana brushed Jade's hand from her shoulder, "What is he like? Please Jade tell me."

She was getting her hopes up, this worried the younger ninja a bit but she continued, "He is...different than most of the other Earthrealm warriors here. He wears the face of a killer but inside that's not..." She hesitated, "It's not what he is, I could just tell that he's out of place here. Not here for glory, or the reward. But only to protect, he is...innocent. Just a young warrior who I believe is trying to be something he's not." Jade laid out her opinion for Kitana to hear, which she was; she was hearing every single word of it and keeping it locked in her mind for later use. "I do not see anything malicious in him, which is why I went to him from the start. I wanted to see if your choice in suitors was as poor as your choice in timing." Again she continued to tease Kitana.

That one caused the Princess to give a small smile, but it hadn't deterred her desire to learn more about the prospect hat had intrigued her for over the passed week. "And? What do you think? Now may not be the time I understand but that doesn't mean I shouldn't pursue him at another date correct?"

Now it was Jade's turn to roll her eyes, Kitana never acted this way, what had that boy done to turn the Princess Kitana herself into a bubbling pile of mushy goo. "Kitana please, my friend I...he's...I think he has no ill will toward you and I feel like he is a kind soul. But were you not listening to me? I only met him briefly, and you, yourself have never met him at all. I told him I would continue to watch him and make sure he would not try anything to harm you, so I suppose..." She exhaled showing her slight annoyance with her friends persistence. "If you MUST" She emphasized the word strongly, "You too may try to learn more about this boy who has fascinated you so. But!" She lifted a finger between them like she was scolding a child, "If he should attempt to court you, or you try to make him a suitor for you. I will know about it, and I-" Finally Kitana spoke up butting into her sentence.

"Jade, I should thank you." She said, baffling the younger woman as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around her in a slow but surprising hug. "I'm thankful for your protection, I'm thankful for your concern, and I'm thankful for your friendship." There was a pause as Jade uncomfortably returned the embrace.

"You're...taking this remarkably well." She felt Kitana's body shift slightly and felt a few quiet giggles bump in her chest.

"And, I'm thankful for your silence on the fact that I'm going to pursue him anyway." She whispered almost with a sort of mischievous glee.

Jade was confused, "Wait, what? Kitana I-"

"If you trust me," Again she interrupted, "As you swore you always would, you will let me do this. I understand that during the tournament isn't the best of times to look for companionship, but tell me Jade, when else do I have?" And there was Kitana's fatal point, the Mortal Kombat tournament was the only time the Princess met any men outside of her father and of course the repulsive deadly alliance Shang Tsung with Quan Chi. She never had a chance otherwise to be around new people, of course that was good for her training and well being. Which has brought her up to be the powerful warrior Princess that she is, but whether she liked it or not she couldn't help it that at times, "The life of royalty can be quite lonely Jade, I will take your advice to heart I swear it by the Elder Gods. But let me find out for myself whether I should pursue him or not. I've been in the shadows for too long and I feel like you coming to me today has given me the motivation I need to just confront him. And I shall see whether or not you are right about this, or I am." She finished, pulling back and looking into Jade's eyes which were full of reluctance.

She had never heard Kitana be so sure about something like this, "Kitana..."

"Please Jade," The Princesses voice went lower with more seriousness now rather than sweetness, "Let me have this, if you're right than I'll forget all about this girlish fantasy of mine and focus on nothing but the tournament." Her brown daggers were dueling with Jade's green ones as they battled each others opinions around.

Kitana was being honest, if Scar was not what she wanted than she would not pursue him any further. But Jade had inspired her by actually taking charge and going to find out what he was like. So now Kitana needed to know too.

And after a few seconds of silence, Jade's demeanor seemed to soften and she could see the faintest smile appear behind that mask. "How will you do this?"

The Princess almost jumped for joy but held it in and thinking about her question for a minute before simply stating what she had in mind, "I'm going to see him after tomorrow's combat. Tomorrow night."

_Day 7 Of The Mortal Kombat Tournament: Kombat Ring_

_"Great turnout this time." _Kyle thought to himself while watching the fight go on before him.

The sun rose today as it did any other, but it also brought a wave of nausea and nervousness along with it. This was the day where the fighting resumed whether your wounds had healed or not, and judging by his last opponent, the teen had no idea what to expect to battle against today. He could hardly lift his spoon to eat anything during breakfast, he sat in his usual spot beside the S.W.A.T. officer Kurtis Stryker and the special forces agent Sonya; who again claimed that she wasn't going to participate in the primary battles. Opting to rather than risk her life in the ring for a prize that she didn't even care about, she was going to find the highest point that she could and call for evac'.

Having had enough of this place and no luck with finding her friend, she decided that she needed to get out of here and bring back up instead, since some 'blue bitch' had tried to kill her already. She figured they might need some more help fighting for Earthrealm and she knew a couple of good HTH fighters back at home.

Stryker on the other hand was more concerned about Kyle, he was able to tell that something was off again by the way he was barely speaking and the way he just simply stared at his mask.

Either way eventually the gong of Mortal Kombat was sounded and the fighters were called to the same stage where they held the first battle. Kyle's heart was racing the whole way there especially after Sonya slipped away spotting a very high up bridge off in the distance where she thought she might get a good signal there.

Thankfully after the routine drummers and spectators including Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi had arrived announcing that round two of the tournament was now beginning; Kyle realized he wasn't the first to fight this time. However that relief was short lived as all the combatants were arranged in line, he realized that he had a front row seat now to watching however many people kill each other right in front of them.

On his right was Stryker still trying to silently reassure him that they both were gonna come out of this ok, he just needed to be strong and stay confident. Liu Kang was training him even though it was brief but at least it was something he had this time which he didn't previously. And speaking of Liu Kang, he was standing on Kyle's left with the Thunder God Raiden beside him but he wasn't even making eye contact with Kyle yet. Probably because of something about discipline or other things of that nature.

Regardless the fights were on, and they went just as the day did. Once again the teen was reminded of just how many people were here by how long this was carrying on, the round started at noon and now several hours had gone by without Kyle, Stryker, or even Liu getting called upon to fight. All they did was stand and watch as people, or humanoid type people paraded around back and forth on that stage dying. Each brandishing their own type of weapons or skills and looks as if they had appeared from across the globe and then some. Some of these people were abnormally insane in how they acted, laughing hysterically when they rushed their opponents skull or dragging the lifeless body around using them as a mop to soak up their own blood.

It occurred then to the young man that, _"I have to fight some of these people..." _His heart sank, actually it did more than that it dropped further than his confidence did. Despite his weapons, despite his armor, despite his promise to be a cold killer, and despite his training he was scared. He couldn't help it, he was only sixteen! Turning seventeen in less than a month but with all of the things he was seeing before him he really questioned whether or not he would make it to another birthday. None of the fighters were showing mercy, killing their enemies with an array of Fatalities that would've made the man with the strongest stomach grimace. _"You'll be fine...you'll be fine...you'll be fine..." _He nervously repeated in his mind taking several deep breaths through his nose and blowing the air out through his lips.

His legs were starting to ache after the hours of death and waiting, but his heart jumped after the last combatant stepped down from the stage as it was cleared; for he heard it, "Black Scar!"

It was finally his turn, he immediately turned to Stryker, his eyes silently begging for help even though he knew he couldn't provide any. So Kurtis just gave him a confident nod and gestured him forward. All Scar could do was breathe deep, over and over again and force his now seeming to be filled with lead, legs to carry him robotically towards the stage. Before he could make it three steps however he felt the hand of Liu Kang on his shoulder and the words, "Remember, do not kill your opponent." Then the hand was gone and he was back to walking, but not before nodding in response.

The mask he held in his hand was slowly strapped over his face and he said a silent prayer to his God back at home that it would protect him. His hands trembled as they fumbled with the clasps in the back, finally the ground turned to steps and he climbed them up into the ring.

"Fighting against Black Scar will be..." Shang Tsung's old rasped voice called out, "Savage!"

_"Well that doesn't sound good." _Scar thought looking up at the old wizard, but it was because of this brief glance he realized something. The green woman from two days ago was up there beside him watching the fights as she had before but, _"Where's the Princess?" _

He was brought out of this train of thought though when he heard the footsteps on the other side of the ring, right away he turned his attention to face the opponent.

It...was a woman.

She seemed to be a little less muscled than the Princess or Sonya but there was something very off about her stature. She had long messy auburn hair, and her attire was a black tank top with matching finger-less gloves, tight cargo shorts that reached to mid calve and boots, pale almost sick looking skin. Her eyes however seemed to be completely devoid of pigmentation and very bloodshot giving them a reddish hue. And strangely at all, she seemed...twitchy.

"You're...my opponent?" Scar asked once more bringing back his lower darker voice trying to sound intimidating.

Suddenly she did something that he could've lived his entire life without seeing and would've died a happy man. She smiled, a big toothy grin that revealed her grotesque mouth. Her mouth was human, with lips and a normal tongue, but the teeth inside looked to be sharpened as if they were filed down or if they all were K-9 shaped. Grey and black corrosion was painted all over them, one would wonder if they had ever been white. Scar's eyes widened at the site, and suddenly he heard her speak in a voice so calm, and so weak almost that it seemed to be barely above a whisper.

"You smell good." She hadn't been able to get that smell out of her head since she caught scent of his blood a few days back. When she saw him in the dojo through the bushes, she supposed that it was just fate that now she had a chance to get a taste.

It didn't take long for Scar to put two and two together, the teeth, the unhealthy flesh tone, and the spastic muscles, and the fighter name Savage? It was obvious.

She was a cannibal.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung suddenly shouted so out of nowhere that Scar practically jumped into his guard stance, and Savage took her own. She looked like a cat hunched over with her hands open below her.

He made sure to keep his fists open this time instead of closing them. Remembering what Liu Kang said, _"If your palms are open you can block your enemies easier."_ Kyle was trying his best to remember everything he was being taught but his brain frantically wanted t go blank. She started moving, in a jerky fashion leaning to the right them moving to the left trying to psyche him out. He stayed focused on her though, _"Never get greedy, never be too eager in a fight and try to rush your opponent. Let them come to you." _

And she did, finally she leaped up at him and delivered her first kick his way. Scar slapped it back effectively but now the fight was on and she was on him. She swung each of her limbs at him in several attacks which he continued to block against but she managed to push him backwards making him step further away while she advanced. She was very nimble it seemed and incorporated many jumps, flips, spins, and turns into her kicks with less of a focus on using her hands. All that could be heard among the silent crowd was the slapping of body parts being parried away and the thumping of their footsteps as they moved around the stage.

Scar managed to find an opening after she tried a spin kick, he ducked under it then shoved both of his hands forward pushing her back to get some space. Without really thinking he dug out one of his revolvers in this brief second of time he bought and brought it up to point of his attacker. In a flash of movement though she swung her leg in a loop down on his hand kicking the gun away just as he pulled the trigger, it discharged splintering into the cloth covered floor below them before dropping to the ground itself, then with her opposite leg, Savage spun on her heel and reversed her stance using the heel of her other boot to collide with Scar's face.

The mask clanged with the impact as he fell backwards a bit, shocked at how quickly she disarmed him of one of his guns and now was attacking him again. Her face was the epitome of excitement, she kept her teeth bared always and was now even trying to primitively scratch at Scar with long un-clipped and unkempt fingernails.

The teen dove to the side somersaulting over the still wet blood covered carpet which had remained unclean from previous bouts. And again he was going to attempt to draw on her, this time with his lever action shotgun, he reached over his head and slung it forward, but not quick enough as Savage lurched her body towards the floor putting one hand on it to support her front flip, and arched her legs down to once again kick his firearm out of his hands and to the floor. But from this position she was able to flip her body back in the opposite way to perform a back flip while at the same time kicking her enemy directly under his chin. Again the mask made the audible sound of the impact while Kyle's head jerked up and he stumbled back, but quickly re-took his guard stance.

Savage's smile did not leave her though as she reached behind her back and pulled free two small pieces of steel, no bigger than maybe ten inches or so. But each one had a ring in the center where her finger went through, and arrowhead like points on both ends. Emei Piercers, an old Shaolin Monk style weapon used for quick stabs to quickly take out an opponent. Savage licked her lips.

Dashing forward, Savage rushed Kyle again and started spinning her weapons. The light from the setting sun continuously flashed off of their shining material and threatened to blind the man. Thankfully his mask did block most of the light so he could see her coming and was ready to dodge her thrusts.

She swiped at his body becoming distracted with getting a good hit on him that she wasn't protecting herself anymore, he spotted this and after dodging a swipe to the head he was able to charge in grabbing her almost like a tackle and rushing to the other end of the stage. Until he slammed her into one of the support pillars in the back, she grunted upon impact but he didn't stop there. Not even carrying that she was a girl, he gave her two quick blows to her stomach followed by a third across her face. It did register in his mind that she was a woman and you shouldn't hit them, but he believed an exception could be made if she was trying to kill you, and if she had literally just kicked you in the face, twice.

He held her arms in this semi bear hug so she couldn't stab him, but she still had her teeth and with a loud "AHHM!" She sunk her gross chompers into Scar's shoulder, thankfully it was covered by his vest but she was pivoting her head back and forth wringing the material around and moving closer to his arm, even catching a bit of his shirt. Kyle had no choice but to pull back before she managed to bite him, who knows what kind of infection he'd get from those nasty things. So he leaned away not meaning to give her any leeway but he did by accident, that's all she needed in order to free her right arm and swing it down at him, dagger end first.

Kyle panicked and brought his own forearm up in defense, but he held it wrist side up where his arm guard did not cover and the blade punched right through his flesh. He gasped at the sharp sudden intrusion, the shock of it all and his bodies amped up state almost made it so he didn't register any pain at first. But that quickly went away when she started twisting and turning it.

"AH!" He yelled as the severe pinching feeling writhed to very painful degrees, he knew he had to get that out of his arm now. The Emei was made to puncture multiple times, not just once so she actually wasn't using the weapon correctly right now. She was just sick in the head and wanted to make it hurt, so wanting the opposite Scar lurched his head towards hers and rammed it into her face. She leaned away in response to the impact as it broke her lip open and she started to bleed as well. The piercer in his arm was ripped free and he could hear the blood spilling onto the cloth below.

Savage jumped against the support pillar and only using her back against it, kicked her legs out and shoving them into Kyle hard knocking him back from her and getting her free from the confines of the corner. He hit the floor and rolled to his feet, clutching his now regularly bleeding arm. She saw this and looked at her weapon seeing it was still dripping with sweet smelling blood. Feeling a bit sadistic she decided to lick it up in full view of everyone, especially Scar.

"You taste good too." With that she started spinning the daggers again and ran towards him.

Now with one of his arms injured he needed to think quickly as again she swung the daggers at him in a flurry of movement so fast he had no room to think!

_"What do I do!?" _He frantically thought as a blade nicked the right cheek side of his mask clinging against it hard. _"How do I stop her!? How do I stop her!?" _He was freaking out trying to dodge each swipe of those specially designed to kill quick blades, another jabbed into one of the steel rods of his vest not making it through but he still felt it. _"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" _

It happened fast, he remembered ducking under a overhead swipe from her and he remembered managing to swipe his Bowie knife free from the sheath on his ankle. But how he got in this position now was a bit of a blur, he was facing away from her with his left arm all the way backwards behind him clutching his knife. his other hand had come up in front of him and blocked another stab from her that was going towards his exposed eye. His knife however was stuck in something and he could hear some quiet sputtering.

So he turned his head and saw what he managed to do in his blind panic. The Bowie knife was jammed into Savage's flesh just beneath the left side of her chin and was protruding out of her right eye. Quickly after discovering what he had done, he actually realized that he stabbed her with the same arm that she stabbed only he wasn't feeling any pain anymore regardless that it still bled.

All Savage could feel was pain, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and she faded fast. Going limp she was no longer able to stand and fell sliding further onto his knife at first until he pulled it free and she hit the floor. Scar was stunned, he was still alive but he didn't mean to..."Oh no." He whispered to himself.

He looked out into the audience, Liu Kang closed his eyes in frustration.

"Black Scar wins." Shang Tsung announced, skipping over the whole 'Finish her' part. It was already finished.

The spectators began to clap while others cheered and Kyle wordlessly maneuvered himself to pick up his dropped guns and go off of the stage, once more holding onto his wounded arm trying to staunch the bleeding. He stepped down and right away went over to his teacher and friends, "I told you not to kill her." Disappointment laced Liu's words. "Now Shang Tsung has yet another soul in his grasp."

"I know I'm sorry." Kyle said removing his hand from the wound to take off his mask. "I panicked, I was freaking out."

Liu Kang stepped forward, "That's no exc-" Before he could finish a hand was rested onto his shoulder.

"Liu Kang." Raiden's voice practically boomed in a quiet manor over everyone else's. "He won his fight, speak to him about this later. For now he must tend to his wounds."

Kyle looked up at Raiden questioningly, "But I'm-"

"You must Know Your Limits child, if you want to be a great warrior one day, no when to fight, and when to rest." He said, knowing fully well that he could heal him on the spot but he was giving the boy a chance to vacate the area. Raiden was the wisest out of them all, and he could tell Kyle wanted no part in being here any longer, especially not to see them drag her dead body away.

Slowly Liu softened and with another glance at Kyle he nodded, "We continue training tomorrow." He told him and Kyle took that as his chance to go. He just wanted to be out of here, almost everything that could've went wrong did go wrong. And he just felt like a disappointment regardless that he still won.

Stryker approached him before he left, "Do you know how to take care of that?" He asked pointing to the wound on his arm. Kyle nodded claiming that he'll be fine and if it gets worse he'll just ask for some help from Liu or Raiden. And resumed his exit, he couldn't get away quick enough.

As he left however Raiden watched him go and saw somebody else step up in his place, dressed in the guard's attire. Suspicion quickly set in as the thunder God knew the guards don't stand in line with the combatants. Without warning though another vision suddenly blurred through Raiden's mind and he flinched at the suddenness of it. "Kung Lao." He breathed only quiet enough so that he could hear it, then moved to confront who he knew was behind that mask.

"Combatants!" Shang Tsung announced before Raiden was able to get to him though, "The next match will now begin..." And with those words, in the very center of the stage the cloth covering it began to smoke and smolder getting hotter and hotter until singing away and flames sparked up in its place. Quickly growing into a bright inferno on the tournament ring. Out of the flames a figure began to stand, to swords on it's back and yellow irises glowed as bright as the fire he stood in. The chain wrapped along his wrist dangled down letting the kunai at the end of it lick the flames. "Scorpion..."

_Combatants Chambers_

Kyle had already pressed a makeshift 'bandage' over his stab wound offered to him by one of the combatant attendants. It was essentially just a clean white rag that could soak up the blood which was already beginning to slow down thanks to the applied pressure. But he had more efficient medical supplies in his back pack that he could use when he finally got to his room.

Although it scared him when he first received it, now that the adrenaline had begun to die down he was glad to see that the damage wasn't as bad as he thought it was. The dagger went it side ways parallel with his arm so even though she was twisting it, it didn't cut as much as it could've had it gone in vertically.

But he shook the thoughts of the fight away, he killed another person today, only this time it was an accident, he didn't even remember pushing the knife in. And that thought scared him.

Finally he had arrived at his room, the sun was going down since they had been there for so long. But all Kyle wanted to do was take care of his arm, then probably go to bed. He had, had enough of this day as it was. So he moved to unlock his door only to find that it wasn't locked. He stopped cold when he touched the handle and the latch was already open. _"Are you serious?" _As if this day couldn't have gotten better, was someone in his room? Or did he just forget to shut it all the way in his haste to meet the others? He couldn't remember.

Only one way to find out though.

He pushed through the doorway and scanned his surroundings. Everything was exactly the way he left it, his things were untouched, his bed was made, and the fire was still flickering in the hearth. The only difference was there was something here that wasn't before, a person.

Kyle's mind went straight to the worst case scenario and thought this person wanted to challenge him right after he had already fought. Quickly he fished out his flip knife from his back pocket and clicked it open, this person was cloaked, standing in front of his large window and looking out of it at the setting sun. He felt like he recognized the cloak even though he had never seen it before though. It was blue and had several patterns woven into it that just looked...familiar.

"You won't be needing that." A womanly voiced softly spoke without turning to look at him.

_"That voice..." _Kyle thought halting all movement as his door closed behind him. "Who are you?"

Finally the figure moved and turned around to look at him, the light from the fire flashed orange light on the woman's body and lower face. He recognized the outfit, and the mask beneath the hood, could it be?

She stepped closer and reached up to her face to take hold of the edges of the hood and pull it back. Revealing the royal tiara tucked into her dark hair and the same brown eyes that winked at him the very first night he was here.

"...Princess..."

**A.N. And cliffhanger because I can ^.^ **

**Wheeeeeewww, that one was a doozey guys. It's freaking hard writing fight scenes but I love it x) I hope you guys did too. I'm doing the best I can here. **

**Did you guys like the OC Savage? I did, it's fun making OC's aside from Kyle/Scar even if they get killed after appearing in only two chapters lol. So we had a lot of stuff happen in this chapter, I'm sorry again if it feels weirdly paced, I'm trying to make it flow evenly and I hope I'm not failing. Also we have Kitana and Kyle FINALLY MEETING YAY :D took long enough right? Well I can't wait to start writing how they interact, it's gonna be awkward and awesome at the same time!**

**Again I want Kitana as in character as possible though, so although she may be smitten with Kyle she is still herself. Oh also yes to answer the question I got before about Kyle's age I put it in this chapter, he's just a few weeks short of turning seventeen which is why he's still having trouble becoming accustomed to all of this, he's still young. **

**Now I had this idea about trying to put out one chapter per month, which sounds great BUT do NOT think that's a guarantee. I have other stories to write too, and a life to live so I might not be able to get a chapter out per month. I'll try, I promise you guys that I'll try but don't quote me on that. **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it, and what do you think will happen in the future?**

**Leave a review and let me know, what do you think is up with Reptile? Who do you ship together? How do you think Kitana and Kyle will interact? What do you think of Scorpion coming into the story now? Let me know! :3 **

**Next Chapter: Who We Are, What We're Doing**


End file.
